Themes
by Canadarulz
Summary: A series of one shots, possibly continuous, in response to a challenge/competition. Some good ole fluff with some seriousness and whatnot.
1. Chapter 1 Theme 1

Okay so I'm responding to the competition from Chazza-Fan. Each chapter will be a theme from the list. Hopefully will be doing one a week or more. Some might tie into a longer plot line, others might not. You will probably be able to tell if they do.

Sorry if you don't like them, thanks if you do.

Theme 1: Introductions

Rating: K+

Shang looked at his father riding up ahead of him. Why was he doing this to him? He was only 19, way too young to tied down by marriage. He was in his youthful prime? Shouldn't a good looking fellow such as himself get to meet a few ladies before being destined to one?

Not that he had had much luck so far. Oh sure the women were interested, but somehow, as soon as one got close Shang found himself tongue tied and a little afraid. Afraid? Of women? No of course not, Shang thought to himself. He was just afraid that they might be after his family's titles or carrying some disease or something.

He and his father crested a hill and looked down on a small farm village. They had been riding for three days from Chang'an for this?

"Father, does she live here?" Shang said, raising his trademark quizzical brow.

"Yes Shang. Her father is an esteemed war hero, the great General Fa. He was injured in service, but even in his short career he achieved more than most men could in two careers. More importantly he saved my life." General Li replied. "You and his daughter will have many fine military sons."

Shang cringed. He wasn't even married but he could already see his father's visages of grandchildren wearing little conical helmets and marching in formation.

Shang and his father continued on towards the village.

General Li and Shang were graciously welcomed into the Fa home by Fa Zhou and Fa Li.

Once there were all seated the negotiations began.

General Li leaned over to his son, "You don't need to be here for this, go check on the horses."

Shang rose and bowed to Fa Zhou and Fa Li before taking his leave.

He wandered back through the house and across the yard. 'Quaint', he thought to himself. It was a wealthy yet modest home, beautiful in its simplicity. He looked around a bit more than necessary though, hoping he might catch a glimpse of his future bride. Heck, he didn't even know her name yet.

He approached the stables and swung open the door. An elderly woman, Grandmother Fa, and taken his and his father's war horses deftly from them when they entered. His father had look concerned at the frail little women taking the reins of their fierce mounts, but had not been so concerned after the little woman had looked his father's horse in the eye and stared him down.

Shang saw that their horses were in two stalls on the left. On the right he saw the flank of a beautiful black steed. Shang began to walk closer, the black colour was rare around Chang'an, and this seemed a fine horse to boot. He looked to the head of the steed and was surprised to see it was curled around something, or rather someone.

"Jeezus, Khan why are they doing this? I'm only 16 for heaven's sake. Don't I deserve a little time between childhood and marriage to have some fun? Oh wait, I'm a woman, that's not an option... What if he is mean Khan? Or really old? Or both? What if he takes 3 other brides before the end of the season? You know what Khan? I'm screwed. S-c-r-e-w-e-d. Screwed."

Shang chuckled to himself, he might be able to live up to this girl's expectations after all since they were so low.

Then the girl appeared from beneath her horse's neck. Shang just stopped and stared.

She had long ebony hair that flowed down to her waist with a magnolia blossom tucked in on one side. She was slender and toned, as if she rode her horse as much as she talked to him. She had a sumptuous set of lips and delicate hands. But her eyes were what had had Shang agape. He had seen beautiful women, but none had her eyes, so wide, clear and deep.

Mulan was surprised to come face to face with a young man after talking to Khan. He was handsome, godly really, and older than her but still quite young. She felt the colour rise to her cheeks; he had probably heard everything she just said!

"Are you General Li's son?" she asked.

Shang shook his head clear, "Uh-Huh" he nodded, barely finding his voice. Way to look like an idiot, he thought! He quickly regained composure. "Are you Fa Zhou's daughter?"

"No, I'm just the nymph who hides in his stables" she smiled. Shang felt his heart skip three beats.

"What's your name?" he asked. And 'Dear God' he thought, please do not let it be something like Mildred.

"Mulan. What's yours?" she asked. 'Mulan' he thought, he had never heard such a beautiful name. Oh no! He thought, was he already becoming love drunk?

"Shang." he responded. Mulan came out of Khan's stall.

She walked up to him. "Do you plan to take three more brides this season," she asked, looking at him askance.

"Only if you have three identical sisters." She hit him on the shoulder. Shang knew he had just experienced his first 'love tap'.

Mulan glared at him, "Ass, you only think you like me because of my looks." He caught her hand, not knowing what came over him as he lifted it to his mouth and kissed it before releasing it. What was that halfway to first base? Farthest he had ever gotten with a woman? Nah it was more like a foul ball.

Mulan's mouth was forming a silent 'o'. She felt small sparks on her hand where he had kissed her. Trust her to end up with some womanizing husband. She would definitely have to tie him up with looks like his.

She looked up at him. He smiled back at her. She felt her stomach drop. Gods! He was handsome.

Shang didn't know what possessed him when he lowered his head and kissed her, slowly teasing her lips apart. She initially moved as if to protest, but was soon responding. It was a gentle kiss, but slowly her hand came to the back of his head, her other resting on his shoulder and the kiss deepened. In the next moment his arms were wrapping around her and they were lost to the world.

When they came up for air he still did not let her go. Every inch of his body seemed to be on fire. She was looking up at him, breathless.

He slowly let her go. Mulan knew it was only propriety that let her slide from his embrace. She knew she should be mad, she should be furious! She should pummel him to the ground and call her father. But that was already sliding to the back of her mind.

"How do you think I should go about telling Fa Zhou I would like to marry his stable nymph?" Shang asked, a serious expression on his face. "I don't see how his daughter or any woman for that matter could compare."

Mulan stared at him a moment and then hugged him, enjoying the feel of his muscular chest. Shang laughed and wrapped his arms around her again.

Mulan leaned up and whispered "My father already knows his stable nymph and his daughter are one and the same..." She pondered for a second and then looked up at him, "How soon do you think we will be married?"

Shang tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "Definitely not soon enough."


	2. Chapter 2 Theme 86

Okay, so I have not completed my story 'Over the Great Wall', but I have decided to use some future points in that story as places for the various themes. Reading 'Over the Great Wall' will make this a lot clearer.

Interesting side note: I thought the second theme was 'conflicted' and thus wrote this little segment. Unfortunately though it turns out I lost my marbles the second theme is 'complicated'. Oops. Oh well, there were 98 other theme titles to choose from. One of them had to fit.

Theme 86: Picking Up the Pieces

Shang looked at the woman kneeling before him.

There was no doubt she was beautiful. It was no surprise though really, not with Mameha's reputation as the best dancer in the city.

She also possessed a great deal of grace and poise. Shang was sure if he had never met Mulan he would have felt blessed beyond all measure to be engaged to such an elegant women, but the problem was he had met Mulan, and he had fallen deeply in love with her. Just the thought of Mulan put his mind in a darker place.

How could he have let her die? It was all his fault. Many wanted to proclaim him a hero; he had led the last expedition against Mongolia before the peace treaty was declared. Many thought he himself had drafted the treaty, but Shang had been shocked when Bao had approached him and Cail, at the head of their army no less, and declared his wish for peace. The army had proceeded into Bao's kingdom to celebrate and Bao had later invited them to dine in the palace.

Flashback:

Shang had spent a long evening peering around the dining hall, searching for a glimpse of Mulan. When she disappeared that night he figured she must have returned to her captivity, for reasons that completely eluded him. Bao had noticed his peering though and asked, "Why so serious General Li? Are you not happy that our great nations will no longer be fighting?"

Shang respectfully inclined his head "I'm indeed grateful King Bao, but in our skirmishes we lost a captain that was a dear friend." At this point Cail chimed in "and another captain," with a glance at Shang "who was not such a dear friend to everyone."

Bao thought for a moment, "A woman and a man of some Persian descent?" he asked.

Shang whipped his head up so fast that the serving girl behind him struggled to keep her tray horizontal. "You know of them?"

"Oh yes," Bao responded. "The woman was an excellent soldier and the man too."

"Was?" Shang asked. He could already feel his word falling apart. He felt light headed.

"Yes, 'was', they were great fighters those two. She won't be fighting anymore though, and Captain Luo I've enlisted to my own uses."

Shang had gotten up and left then and there, Cail hastening after him.

They had taken the armies back to China the next day.

The emperor had picked up on Shang's melancholy when he had returned. The emperor being the wise ruler he was realized that Shang needed someone now, with no parents to watch over him. The emperor had thus approached Mameha, ironically the woman Shang would have likely been engaged to had he not met Mulan. His father had all but finalized the engagement before he left on his last military expedition. Shang had sent her his apologies the day he returned from the war and left for Mulan's village.

The emperor had been grateful that when approached Mameha had merely bowed serenely, with a quiet "As you wish your majesty," in response to his request for her engagement to Shang. She had every right to be angry to be engaged to a man who had basically turned her down previously, but Mameha was not silly. She knew the handsome young general was one of the best matches in Chang'an.

Thus here she was before him. She could feel the heaviness that radiated from the stoic young general. It would not be easy, she thought, not with the darkness that seemed to consume him, but she was sure in the end it would be worth the effort.

Shang felt like running. His grief for Mulan consumed him, and often he felt as if he would be washed away by it. It was not fair though to condemn the woman before him though to marry a man who would make no effort to regain himself. Hard as it would be.

Shang gathered himself visibly before kneeling in front of Mameha and lifting her chin to look at her, so that they were both kneeling in front of each other. The emperor stood to the side supervising their first encounter.

"I am honoured Mameha for your gracious acceptance," Shang said quietly, his voice steady .

"I'm honoured to be the fiancée of such an honourable man," she replied in an equal voice, trying to quiet the butterflies in her stomach as she took in his handsome visage.

Shang softened for a moment, taking in the serenity of his new wife to be. Everything he had heard of Mameha pointed to the fact she was a woman of good breeding, good countenance and of strong character...just like Mulan. In the next moment he felt himself becoming stern once more.

He felt so conflicted.


	3. Chapter 3 Theme 55

Usually I'm more certain about what I write. This one I'm not so sure about... Oh well. No pain no gain.

Bao Li Na - damn your perceptive. I don't consider this a crossover or anything, her role won't be too big I think. I just like the character, the name, Michelle Yeoh, the book, so yah, so I didn't bother changing the name when I based the character pretty heavily. I'm sure that breaks a million rules, but oh well. This is writing for entertainment, not for profit. Yanking character around for our own amusement is a trademark of fanfic anyway :)

P.S. I'm definately going to win this competition if there are no other competitors! Get off the start line! I know you other guys/gals are out there!

P.S.S. As mentioned in the last chapter, reading 'Over the Great Wall' will make some of my themes clearer.

Theme 55: Separation

Mulan lifted her arms so that the maids could continue to dress her.

She barely felt aware of all the women flocking around her, adjusting her hair and makeup. Shan sat in the corner watching the proceedings sombrely.

She felt so numb. Here she was on her wedding day, a day that most young Chinese maidens waited and wished for in eager anticipation ... and she felt like walking off a balcony. She probably would have by now if Shan didn't shadow her everywhere.

Marriage hadn't really held that much interest for Mulan. Not until she met Shang anyway. But before that it was something she had dreaded rather than wished for.

Meeting Shang had certainly upset that status quo, but now that that union wasn't in the cards, Mulan honestly felt like she never would be excited about the word marriage again.

It wasn't that Bao was awful to her. He had a temper, but that seemed to lessen, the more time they spent together. In fact Bao had been really kind to her lately, spending time with her, teaching her about her future role and showering her with gifts. The little hun pony mare had been a welcome surprise. She still rode Khan, giving the mare to Shan ride since his mare had been left loose when he was captured, but she had been flattered anyway that Bao had known a horse was a more welcome present to her than fine jewellery or silk. The quality of the mare was not lost on Mulan either. The mare was very fine.

The happy little reverie was soon replaced though with the weight of the day's forthcoming event. She was nervous, but that was dampened considerably by the weight on her chest. Her family would not be there, not her grandmother, mother or father. Her family didn't even know of the marriage. Mulan found this the hardest even though it was the result of a funny conversation between her and Bao,

Flashback:

"Who should I tell about our marriage?" Bao asked. "I know among your people permission and all is considered important. I don't feel that I'm seeking permission exactly," Bao had smirked. "Your permission is enough for me, but is there anyone in particular to notify?"

Mulan thought for a moment? Who would she tell? She didn't want Shang to know. True, her marriage to Bao would secure peace that would greatly benefit two nations, but her engagement to Shang was still sacred, and a heavy guilt lay on her heart and her conscience that she was forsaking him. It was probably best she never saw him again she thought, even though the prospect sent her heart through her stomach.

How would her parents respond if they knew? Would they be proud of their daughter? Disappointed? Or just sad? What would happen if they objected? How her parents would respond would be second only to how her grandmother responded in Mulan's mind. The news that her granddaughter was not marrying the handsome general would probably see her grandmother putting Bao on the end of a skewer, not only physically but verbally, hun warlord or no.

There was nobody else to tell though who would not tell her parents or Shang.

Mulan felt her insides twist as the words came through her mouth "Tell no one. No one would care."

Mulan looked up and saw that Shan's eyebrows had shot up to his hairline. Even Bao looked surprised.

"You seem too balanced to have no family, and I know that Shan here was not your betrothed or anything. Are you betrothed to someone else Mulan?"

Mulan opened her mouth to lie, but Bao cut her off "Are you worried that your family will not approve of your decision?"

Mulan looked at him a moment. They were to be married; it was no use having too many secrets.

"Yes I'm breaking a betrothal to marry you," she said, noting the expression on Bao's face that said what she was saying confirmed what he had thought, "my parents approved highly of the match and will be disappointed that I will not be in that union ... not that I'm giving it up for a poor one." She added.

Bao looked at her, appraising her. "You are growing an old spirit for such a young woman," he rested his head upon his folded hands for a moment, "If you would like to be 'dead' to your previous connections that is your decision, I will not make it for you. The Mongolian nation will know of you, but we will just have them call you something else. However if your parents ever ask me of your whereabouts I will tell them," Mulan opened her mouth to speak but Bao raised his hand, "I will not tell your fiancé, I need no dramatics here, no offers to duel to the death," now Shan was covering his mouth to hide his snickering, "but my honour tells me I cannot lie to my in-laws. If your parents ask I will tell, but no one else... Deal?" Bao had extended his hand at this point and Mulan extended hers, "Deal," she said.

She was as good as dead to her previous connections in her own mind.

Mulan sat down at the dresser so that the maids could finish her hair; her makeup and dress done.

Shan came up beside her, an object wrapped in silk in his hand. She quirked an eyebrow at him surprised. He unfolded the silk to reveal her magnolia comb.

Mulan felt tears coming to her eyes which of course got all the makeup ladies going.

Shang brushed past them so that he could place the comb so that it would be worked amongst the many elaborate braids that were being piled on her head.

"Just because you are 'dead'" he said with a funny lilt on the word dead, "doesn't mean you have to forget...or believe they would not be proud of your selflessness and bravery." He whispered. Mulan clasped one of his hands as it came away from placing the comb.

Amidst all the turbulence in her mind, his strong grip in return felt like a lifeline.


	4. Chapter 4 Theme 62

Theme 62: Irregular Orbit

Shan pulled on a shirt and plopped down on the bed beside Mulan.

As her bodyguard he shared a room with her when she was not with Bao. Bao had given her a suite to herself and a single bed had been put in it for him.

Not that she often was with Bao during the night. "Physically incompatible" is all she muttered when Shan mustered up the nerves to ask her about it. Mulan and Bao had consummated the marriage and that had been that as far as that goes.

They still shared a bed sometimes, but only to stay up late talking and then fall asleep. "Pretense" she called it. Plus, Mulan said that it was nice to have a chance to talk to Bao alone to discuss things without having to manoeuvre around Bao's advisors and the people of the court.

Things were still rocky between Bao and Mulan at times. They kept a good public face, but the moment the door was closed sometimes the gloves would be off. Usually after a good yelling match they would agree or agree to disagree and that would be the end of it.

Shan had been surprised to see a good friendship developing between the two despite the odd disagreement. It wasn't a romantic marriage, but Shan was very grateful that the two seemed to enjoy each other's company and were proving to be a formidable pair in running Bao's kingdom. Mulan certainly had an aptitude for her position and had suggested several improvements that had already been implemented. Bao had confessed to Shan at one point that even he was shocked at how useful Mulan had been in that regard.

He looked down at the beautiful woman who he was sitting beside as she slept. She looked so peaceful when she slept. No anguish. No anger.

Shan thought on his own relationship with Mulan. The two of them had become quite close as well since she became queen. Once the marriage had occurred Mulan had seemed to come to terms with her new life. She still cried at times, at night, or when they were out riding and no one else was around, but frankly Shan would have been shocked if she didn't. It had only been a month into the marriage after all. They had been away from the Chinese army for around two months now.

Shan had to chuckle to himself. He would never have pictured himself as a bodyguard. Never would he have pictured himself walking one step behind a woman four years younger than him the vast majority of the time, yet it didn't actually irk him the way he expected it would. Their relationship was not romantic either and yet it was quite intimate. Over the weeks he had become not only her bodyguard but her confidante and friend. He had also become a support for her. It was an interesting situation they found themselves in. They had been brought up to be private around the other gender and yet how could you be private from a person when you were almost always with them? They relied on each other a lot.

Stared at initially everywhere they went for their foreign appearance they had turned to each other to in the need for some familiarity, often conversing about the differences between the cultures of China and Mongolia and reminding each other with little anecdotes from their previous way of life.

Mulan also trusted him now, the incidents of the past forgotten, and when Mulan was not busy fulfilling her role as queen they went riding, practiced her martial arts and he accompanied her to all the various lessons she now had. Learning the language and culture with her at her various tutors was interesting for him and they benefitted from studying together though they often they got frustrated when practicing Mongolian together.

It didn't help that Mulan would cheat by asking Bao how to say certain things in Mongolian when she spent time with him and Shan wasn't there. It had been a week before Shan realized that instead of saying 'Could you repeat that please?' she was saying 'You are a monkey butt.'

Of course he had only learned what she was really saying after attempting to ask their tutor to repeat something. Mulan of course had laughed like a hyena when the old woman that tutored them had glared and then upped and sacked him. Mulan had continued to laugh whenever she looked at him for a day, up until he ordered cold bath water for her and didn't tell her. He had dropped her fully clothed in the tub with the aforementioned water and laughed at her resulting shriek. He almost got away with it too before she threw an armful of ice cold water at his exposed back as he walked away. The ensuring water fight had them mopping and hanging up clothes around the suite for an hour.

Shan reached over to gently touch Mulan's shoulder and wake her,

"Wake up princess, it's time to meet Bao for breakfast."

"I don't want breakfast," she muttered, turning over to bury her face in the pillow.

"You will before lunch," he responded, getting up to go open the curtains. 'Strange' he thought, usually breakfast was the only thing that could get her out of bed.

"Don't you dare." She muttered from the bed as he reached the curtains.

"Ah, who doesn't like the sun princess," he said, his voice laced with sarcasm as he pulled the curtains open. Sunlight flooded the room.

Mulan rolled to face the other way muttering dark threats. After a moment though she rolled over to face him. Shan could see that she was lightly sweating.

"Shan I don't feel good..." All of a sudden she bolted from the bed to the bathroom (or whatever they had then, probably the queen had a chamberpot or something).

Shan hurried after her and held her hair as she was sick. When she was able to stand up again he fetched her a cup of a water from the pitcher in the room.

She quietly sipped the water, looking a little pale.

"How do you feel now?" he asked.

Mulan was silent for a moment. "Do you think I'm fat?"

Shan burst out laughing. Mulan had certainly never asked him that before. "You're beautiful princess," he answered.

Mulan's cheeks got a slightly rosey hue. Then she was serious again. "No I need you to be honest Shan, you have known me for some time now. Am I fatter than when you first met me?"

Shan raised his eyebrows at her, Mulan just raised her eyebrows back.

Shan took a step back and appraised her. She was still a slender woman, but perhaps her middle was a bit thicker. Not by much at all, but compared to when he first met her.

"You might have one or two more inches but you still look lovely." Shan replied. He didn't know what her sudden fascination with her weight was. Then she did something really unexpected.

Mulan burst into tears. Shan instinctively wrapped her in a hug. She pressed against him, sobbing for a moment but then she was pulling back and hitting him in the chest with her open palms. "Shit. Damn. Shit. Damn! Shan I am in so much trouble." Shan was shocked. He was never going to comment on a woman's weight again. Nope. Never again. Not even for money.

"Does Bao have a preference for toothpicks or something? I thought you guys didn't have an overly physical relationship." The corner of Mulan's mouth twitched a little but then she was back to hiccupping and crying. Shan was a bit tentative about approaching her this time. He was still a bit winded from her last barrage on his chest. She was no weakling after all.

"Mulan what is it?" He asked leading her over to the bed so they could both sit on it.

She sat for a moment catching her breath. Then she looked to the left and the right momentarily before moving closer to him. She took one of his hands in both of hers, holding it for a moment. Shan wrapped his other arm around her, took his other hand back and placing it beneath her legs lifted her onto his lap. Propriety be damned as far as they were concerned at this point.

She snuggled into his chest again and murmured something.

"What?" he asked.

"Immparaegnranant" she said her face still pressed against his chest.

"Didn't catch that," he said, looking down at her.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she yelled at him, pushing him back so he was lying flat on his back on the bed with her still sitting on his legs. "Oh ancestors," she said as she held her face in her hands.

Shan looked at her a moment, propping himself up so he could lean back on his elbows.

"What is the problem Mulan? You should be excited; you're carrying the heir to the Mongolian throne! It's not like Bao won't see to it that you are made comfortable" he said, trying to cheer her up. The look she shot him was one of pure murder.

"I talked to the court physician yesterday, nausea usually comes closer to two months into a pregnancy," she said her expression still dangerous.

All of a sudden Shan understood. The madness, the hysteria...everything.

Mulan was probably pregnant with Shang's child.

Mulan looked like she had attempted to swallow an egg whole. Soon she had her head back in her hands and was muttering again. She looked up at him and then threw herself on the bed beside him. She dropped her head on his chest and he stroked her hair.

"And I thought you were so innocent," he teased.

"I saw Shang that night I disappeared. He came to retrieve me and I went with him for a while. When he fell asleep I came back."

Mulan put her head back down and then brought it up again.

"Well the matchmaker was wrong," she laughed dryly looking at him, "I managed to get pregnant on the first go around. No problem making kids here." Shan laughed a little and continued to stroke her hair.

She was silent for a moment and then continued, "I can't tell Bao. He will be furious, perhaps rightly so. Though he knew he was breaking an engagement... No he will still be mad. Shan what if he makes me...'lose' the baby?" Shan had never seen Mulan look so frightened as she did now.

"I couldn't bare it Shan. Even though fate has torn us apart; I still love Shang. I could not knowingly harm his child." Shan sighed and thought for a moment. There would be no hiding that Mulan was pregnant, but also it was likely that there would be no hiding the fact the child was not half Mongolian either.

"Do you think Shang will want the child?" he asked. She slapped his chest. He would have to ask her to stop doing that he thought as he struggled to suck air into his lungs.

"I would love to see how that played out, wouldn't you?" she said, then she put on a fake sing song voice. "Dear General Li, we know your fiancée vanished but here is your combined little bundle of joy from who knows where and from who knows who." Mulan paused for a moment, then lay her head on his chest and started to softly cry.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this Shan." Shan rubbed her back absent mindedly and quietly hummed a song that his adopted mother used to hum to him.

They lay there a moment. Absorbing the gravity of the situation. What would they do?

Mulan sat up. "I can't believe you are the first person to know I'm pregnant. If I ever envisioned myself telling someone I was pregnant it was my mother, my grandmother or my spouse... Well I guess my best friend will just have to do." Shan's eyes widened at her remark. She had never said anything like that before.

They both jumped a mile when they heard a rapping on the door and then it was opened by Bao.

"I thought you too must still be sleeping. Breakfast is finished already," his eyes narrowed as he surveyed Mulan. "You've been crying," he said as he approached Mulan. Her and Shan were both sitting on the edge of the bed now after being startled and Bao walked up to Mulan and gently drew her up so he could hug her and wipe the corners of her eyes with his thumbs. 'She really has changed him' Shan thought to himself.

"Are you unhappy wife? I know this is a big adjustment but is there anything I can get for you?" he asked looking down at her. Mulan's head came out to just below his chest.

"I wasn't feeling too well this morning and then I felt a bit homesick. I feel better now though," she responded. She took a step back and took his hand, "what is planned for this morning?"

"It's a little dreary darling; we are going to tour the prison."

**Hmmm...an interesting chapter? What will they do? I guess I'll have to figure that out. My writing always gets ahead of me. **

**Please R & R**


	5. Chapter 5 Theme 23

It's an interesting process. I look at the list. Start thinking of an idea, and it just grows from there.

Now, I know that everyone thinks that Shang and Mulan should be together. I concur. However there would be no story if there was not some roadblocks along the way. Every challenge just makes the conclusion that much sweeter. That is all I will say. Plus, this story is turning out a little longer than I expected. Do not worry though, I will see it through. Even though I'm doing in an unorthodox way. When I'm finished I will make one long clean version for everyone's reading pleasure.

Cheers to levy120 for joining in the theme writing!

I'm sure that all 100 can be done... Where are you guys?

Theme 23: Failure

Shang had never felt the way he did right now.

It was not that his life had not been full of challenges. It was just that he had risen to each one before this. He had worked hard to come out on top in the academy. Even in his first campaign he risen to the many challenges as best he knew how, and with Mulan's help the huns had been vanquished and their country remained safe. He of course would be the first to admit it was almost soley because of Mulan that the campaign had been successful.

Perhaps that was why now, standing in front of the Fa residence he felt like such an abysmal failure.

In his mind it never ended like this.

Unfortunately though, his mind and reality were completely different things.

Shang shook himself and looked up at the majestic gates. What would he say? He felt like turning around and never riding south of Chang'an again. Sadly though, he owed Mulan's parents this much. This much and more.

A thought suddenly came to his mind that made him short of breath.

Mulan had been the last of the Fa line.

He remembered the conversation that Mulan and him had had.

Flashback:

"Mulan I was having a thought." Shang said, moving his horse up beside hers as they rode towards the border.

"Yes, Shang?" Shang's heart ached just in remembrance of her lovely visage looking at him that day.

"I think one of our sons should be a Fa."

Mulan looked over at him in surprise. Shang pressed on, "There are many Li's, I have many uncles and cousins, however your family is the last of the Fas. It makes perfect sense that one of our sons takes the Fa name. Obviously the Fa line is one of great intelligence and courage; one that I would be honoured to have the privilege to contribute to," he said. He looked to her for her response.

"Thank you Shang." There was a tear in one of her eyes, her expression humble. In a minute he had given her one of the most noblest and humblest of gifts.

They rode in silence for a moment. Both lost in their thoughts.

A moment later though she was laughing and asked in jest, "Wait a minute, I'm supposed to be having more than one kid?"

Shang gave her a look of mock severity, "If we have only one child it will not be for lack of trying," he said dryly.

Mulan's cheeks had gone scarlet. This made Shang feel a little guilty. The remark had been perhaps a little bit too saucy.

He pulled his stallion up beside Khan and pulled her into a one armed hug, hoping she would forgive him. She laughed and placed one of her arms around him. When he went to move back she held him a moment longer than necessary and almost unseated him from his horse.

Shang had no doubt that any attempts for children would be on her terms.

The memory filled him with happiness for a moment, but the happiness was gone in the next instant and was replaced with profound sorrow.

Some things would never be.

He dismounted from his white steed and reached for the gate handle. He rested his hand there a moment, breathing slowly before pulling it open. There was one thing he could do though. He would see to it that the Fa family was taken care of. He had not formally joined their family, but he would care for them as any filial son would. It was the least he could do to honour her.

He pulled the gate open. He walked through the gate the first person he saw was Grandmother Fa. She was carrying a basket of vegetables from the garden. She looked up and when she saw him she looked surprised for a moment before she broke out in a huge grin.

"Hot stuff is back! Oh yeah and Mulan! They've returned" she yelled making her way across the yard.

Shang could only smile weakly in return. As he pulled his stallion through the gate and shut it behind him Grandmother Fa stopped short. She looked at the now closed gate and then back to Shang. In an instant she could feel the melancholy that seemed to radiate from the young man.

She placed the basket of vegetables down and walked slowly up to Shang. She could see him struggling to maintain decorum. She reached up and took his face in her hands as Fa Li and Fa Zhou came through the house.

"You're back! You're back!" Fa Li exclaimed as she ran down the steps. She also came to a stop though when she saw only Shang and his horse. Her daughter was not there. There was only one reason her daughter would not be there. She looked back for her husband.

Fa Zhou was already retreating into the house.


	6. Chapter 6 Themes 30 43 44 60 68

**Theme 30 Faith**

She stood on the fence and peered over the wall of the Li estate. Where was he? She loved that her husband was a responsible and honourable man, but she did not love that he was often late getting home.

Usually Mulan was working in the barracks, training soldiers, but she was on leave now. She had started to not feel so great while training and then her usual opportunity for leave came so she took it. She was supposed to return in a week but she had realized why she hadn't been feeling well. She was pregnant! When the doctor had told her she had been shocked. Nervous, worried, but that was all soon eclipsed by her excitement.

Now if only Shang could get home so she could tell him.

She heard the familiar hoofbeats, the cadenced canter of his white stallion. She gently lowered herself off the fence and started to hasten to the gate. 'Wait', she thought to herself. Let him put his horse away, see how he is feeling. She wanted it to be special when she told him.

The gates opened and Shang came through leading his horse. After he closed the gate he turned around and spotted her. He flashed her a grin that made her melt. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

Shang spun her around and then kissed her. He picked up the reins of his stallion and started leading him to the stable.

"You seem happy," he said as he handed his stallion to a servant. "What have you been up to?" Shang was aware of the fact that his wife had the mischevious nature of her grandmother. He had no fear of being bored in his old age.

"More like what have we been up to," she said.

Shang was confused. "What do you mean what we have been up to?"

"Well it takes two," she said turning to face him.

He stopped and faced her. She faced him with a serious expression. Then she broke into a huge grin. "Shang I'm pregnant."

Shang was silent for a moment.

Mulan'smile faded. She stood there a moment and then started to fidget. Well what did he think? What had he expected Mulan thought, they were a very satisfied couple.

Shang shifted his weight back onto one foot and crossed his arms. Mulan felt herself growing a little nervous. Wasn't he happy?

Then Shang smiled (the smile he gives when receiving something) and picked Mulan up and spun her around. They both started to laugh, their laughter intermingling. Shang put Mulan back on the ground and her close, both of them silent for a moment, both lost in happy thoughts. Shang took a step back and cupped Mulan's face tenderly in her hands.

"I don't know if I have ever felt so happy," he said and then brought her in close again, "or so lucky."

Mulan smiled, "I know I'm the luckiest woman in the middle kingdom." They stood again in a comfortable silence, enjoying the presence of one another.

"Do you think it will be a girl or a boy?" she asked him.

"I think you are pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl."

Mulan laughed and lightly punched his shoulder. "Cheater, you are supposed to pick one."

"Well," he said. "Regardless I will love the baby the same, boy or girl. But," he said, pulling back and looking into her eyes, "Inexplicably I think you are pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl."

**Theme 44 At Peace**

Shang and Mulan lay entwined in their bed. They laughed about it, but for some reason that was just the way they preferred to sleep. Her head on his chest, his hands in her hair, her one leg looped over his. Mulan could barely stand sleeping alone now when he was away, she so enjoyed the warm masculine presence of her husband beside her.

The silent autumn night was broken by the crys of their newborn son.

Mulan cringed a little. She loved her son with all her heart, but she did not love the cold floor that she would be forced to put her feet on.

She felt Shang shifting and in a moment he was sitting up and moving off the bed.

"I'll go," Shang yawned and then went padding down the hall to the nursery.

Mulan smiled as she continued to lie there. She was lucky to have such a caring husband. She slowly stretched and began to make her own way off the bed. It was more than likely though that little Zhen would want what only his mother could offer.

She shivered a little as she placed her feet on the floor and then made her way down the hall to where Shang had lit a candle in the nursery. As she drew near she cautiously peeked her head around the doorway.

She was relieved to see that their daughter Lihua had not been awoken by her brother's crying. Little Xia still lay on her stomach in the crib, sleeping peacefully. Both the children had taken after Shang a lot in looks, but Xia's ability to sleep had definitely been inherited from her mother.

Mulan looked to the next corner and felt tears rising unbidden to her eyes.

Shang sat in the rocking chair that Mulan's mother had given to her. The chair that Fa Li used to sit in to rock Mulan to sleep as an infant, Shang now sat in, cradling his infant son in his arms.

Zhen, only a few weeks old looked tiny in his father's large hands, and Shang could easily hold him in one arm. Mulan softly bit her lip as she watched Shang holding their son. Zhen's eyes were slowly closing as Shang rocked them both back and forth, resting on his father's arm as his father gently cradled his head with his other hand. Shang softly hummed a lullaby that his nurse had hummed when he was little, the tune coming out in deep tenor.

The image of her husband, a brilliant warrior, holding their son so gently and with such love in his eyes brought Mulan a happiness that she hadn't previously known.

**Theme 43 Nature's Fury**

Shang never got tired of looking at their children. He never ceased to wonder at how he and Mulan had brought these two little people into the world. How they looked like him and Mulan, how they acted like him and Mulan. He spent so much time just admiring their tiny little features.

Zhen looked like a smaller Shang. Most of his features were his father's. Shang was curious to see as Zhen grew if he would have brilliance of his mother, for armed with a good physique and mind he would certainly be a formidable heir to his military lineage

Lihua was more a mixture of the two. Her cheekbones were more defined than Mulan's, her nose a touch sharper and her eyes a touch narrower, but her eyes were still closer to that of her mother's and her little pouty mouth was all Mulan. Her and Shang had already laughed at how Shang would have to hold the gates against a storm of courting men as there was no doubt that their daughter's beauty would inspire many men. Shang had been the one to name Lihua. When he had first saw his daughter he knew she was the most beautiful little girl in the whole world.

Shang looked down at little Zhen who was now asleep once more. Shang smiled, Mulan would not have to awake to feed him. He felt very blessed to have two healthy children but he had worried greatly for Mulan when it was apparent she was having children. His excitement at becoming a father had been equally weighted with his concern for Mulan and her safety in bearing two children.

The night they were born, Mulan's mother and grandmother had been at her side. Shang and Fa Zhou had spent hours pacing the garden, the steady rain punctuated with anguished moans and small screams from the house. Shang had been frightened and remorseful that she was in such pain. After a few hours though, when Zhou had retired to the ancestors temple to pray and escape the downpour, the air was pierced with the screams of an infant.

Shang stopped his pacing, one of the children was safe and alive. The moans and screams of his wife resumed, and half an hour later a second infant's crying joined the first.

Shang could feel his chest swell, overcome with emotion, but suddenly he was tense again. What of Mulan? Was she alright?

In another half hour he saw Grandmother Fa hurriedly padding across the wet grass towards him. The rain had stopped and the sun was starting to rise.

"Well are you ready to meet your children?" she said, gesturing towards the house.

Shang bowed gratefully to the old woman and ran inside.

**Theme 60 Exhaustion**

Shang made his way to their bedroom with haste. He had to know that Mulan was alright.

He came in the bedroom and Fa Li greeted him with a small bundle in her arms.

"Your son General," she said, placing the bundle in his arms, showing him how he must support the little boy's head. With that she quietly left the room, leaving the couple in privacy.

Shang looked down at the small infant in his hands and his heart swelled. His son, his little boy.

He looked up to where Mulan lay on the bed, reclined against the pillows.

She had sweat on her brow, her hair tussled, but to Shang she looked the most beautiful woman in the world. In her arms was a second bundle. She raised her eyes to meet his and her mouth curved up. She was exhausted.

Shang smiled and walked forward. He sat himself on the bed beside her and looked down at the second infant. A precious little girl.

"Shang, I don't think we should have any more kids...for a long time." Shang chuckled and kissed her forehead. She nestled up against him and the two sat, admiring their children.

"I'm glad to see your alright my heart," he whispered.

"Alright might be a generous word." She whispered back. Shang kissed her forehead again.

"What will we name them?" She asked.

"Zhen...and Lihua. Do you like those names?" he asked.

"Yes," she said smiling, her eyes drifting shut, "Those names are perfect."

**Theme 68 Unsettling Revelations**

Mulan's eyes slowly drifted open. She felt an arm draped over her waist and sighed in contentment. In a moment though she was awake and looking behind her at Bao; it was his arm draped across her waist.

Mulan rested her face in her hands and felt a tear falling down her cheek. She wasn't home. Shang was not here, nor her parents.

She felt her stomach, now slowly beginning to swell. Perhaps Shang was right. Perhaps she was carrying twins. Or perhaps not.

Either way she would be able to name the child ... or children.

She just wished she knew what was to happen to them.


	7. Chapter 7 Theme 53

This is an independent little snippet. Timing takes place while Mulan is still Ping in the first movie. Pretending the army had a stopover in a village and that the soldiers got a little carried away

**Theme 53: Future**

Mulan looked at the lanterns swaying above her head. They were nice lanterns. Very nice lanterns.

She staggered across the street and caught herself on doorframe. She leaned there a moment, hoping the world would stop spinning. It was a bad idea to drink she thought to herself; it was brilliant to out-drink Ling in that contest, but the way the world was spinning wasn't so brilliant. Mushu was chiding her constantly from her shirt collar, prattling about the evils of rice wine.

She started to make her way down the street keeping a hand on the wall to study herself. She would have to be careful she thought, all the soldiers thought she was a boy. If she was in fact drunk she would have to be careful not to slip up. What did she mean not drunk? Of course she was drunk.

"If I can just make it to my room," she muttered. She staggered down the street a bit further and then noticed that Captain Li was approaching. Or rather two Captain Li's were approaching. She would have to make sure that she wasn't seen.

Mulan tripped and fell flat on her face in front of him.

* * *

Shang couldn't believe it. It had taken a grand total of five minutes for the men to start drinking and they were showing no signs of stopping. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have his hung-over troop marching as the sun rose.

Not that he hadn't been drunk before himself, the military academy was not all work and no play. Unfortunately though, now he was a commanding officer and had to set an example. Not that anyone was watching he noted.

He looked down the street and saw a small figure staggering along the wall. Ping? He didn't foresee the small weak soldier as a party animal. No doubt he had been coerced to some extent.

He noticed Ping notice him. The boy's posture went rigid for a second and then he took another small light step; no doubt trying to be inconspicuous. Suddenly he was flat on his face in front of Shang. "So much for inconspicuous," Shang muttered.

Shang knelt down to the boy's head. Ping was still conscious, but his eyes were going in and out of focus.

"Oh boy," Shang muttered and threw Ping over his shoulder. He would put the boy up in his room for the night. Even if he could get Ping to talk he doubted the boy's directions to his rooms would be easy to follow.

* * *

Mulan groaned as Shang tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Didn't he know that made the spinning worse?

Wait a minute.

She was over Captain Li's shoulder?

A part of Mulan was a touch delighted. She had an excellent view of his nice butt from her vantage point. In the next moment though she was terrified. Where was he taking her? Her concern though started to melt away as the warm fuzziness of being drunk settled in again.

* * *

Shang kicked open the door to his room at the inn. Ping certainly wasn't very heavy. The willowy boy was more like a woman than a man; his centre of gravity seemed to be lower.

Shang proceeded to drop Ping unceremoniously on the bed and stretched out his back. Shang took a moment to look at Ping. He certainly was an oddball. There was something about him that just didn't click.

Shang was startled from his thoughts as Ping gave a small snore. The boy was already asleep.

"No mom, let's not go to the matchmaker today, or ever," Ping muttered in his sleep. Shang laughed. The boy hardly seemed old enough to be getting married.

"I don't need a husband. I'm fine mom, I'll just look after you and father," Ping said as he rolled over, eyes still closed.

Shang froze. 'Husband?' what on earth was Ping talking about?

"Yeah you're right Grandma, Captain Li is pretty handsome." Ping laughed. His sleep talking came to an end as he settled on his back and began to snore again.

It was official. Shang was completely creeped out. He turned on his heel and started to unpack his camping mats so he could sleep on the floor. He certainly would not be sleeping beside Ping!

* * *

Mulan awoke slowly. The sun had just begun to rise. Even the small amount that came through the bottom of the window seemed to accentuate the pounding in her head. She lay there a moment wishing the throbbing behind her temples would ease up. She sat up and released her topknot, anything to ease the tension.

She slowly made her way to the edge of the bed. No doubt Shang would put them on the march early today in punishment for the men's rowdy behaviour last night. With this hangover it certainly would be a punishment. She got up, blindly seeking a wash basin. She found it and slowly brought a cloth to her face, wiping away yesterday's grime and waking herself a little more. She turned around and walked into something solid.

* * *

Shang couldn't believe it. He had sat up and noticed that Ping was already sitting up. 'Amazing' he thought. He was sure the little soldier would have slept until noon had he been left unchecked.

He lay down another moment, gathering himself and stood up. He noticed that Ping had made his way to the wash basin, his back to him, hair down. 'Funny' Shang thought. At first glance one would think Ping a woman from behind with his hair down like that.

Shang got up and stood behind Ping, awaiting his turn to wipe his face with water. Ping was without a doubt hung over Shang noted, the small boy gently swaying from side to side. Ping turned around and walked smack into his chest.

The boy blinked and looked up. Shang was stunned.

The most beautiful eyes met his. Shang found himself absentmindedly admiring the cute nose, the sultry lips before he could help himself. All her lovely features framed by her raven black hair. Ping was a woman! Things started to make sense.

He knew he should be shocked and angry, but he was really only shocked at that moment that Ping had managed to disguise the fact he was a really beautiful woman.

The young woman all of a sudden came alive with a start.

"Captain! I hardly expected to see you so early in the morning," she exclaimed, her deepened voice cracking. She leapt on the bed in vain search of her hair tie.

Shang just stood there a moment watching her. Gods, he thought she could leap on his bed anytime.

Shang shook himself. What was he thinking? One of his soldiers was a disguised woman! What was he going to do?

He walked over to the bed and gently took one of her wrists. He tried to ignore the small fireworks extending from his hand up his arm as gently grasped her.

"Who are you?" he asked. 'Are you married? Would you like to get married?' his mind asked.

"I'm, I'm..." she stuttered. Her head fell. She knew the ruse was up. Shang certainly would not be looking at Ping the way he was looking at her now.

"I'm Fa Mulan, the daughter of Fa Zhou. He has a wound that makes him unfit for service and so I came in his place," she said not raising her head while she spoke.

Fa Mulan. The name struck a chord with Shang. Then he remembered. His father had been discussing that Shang was of a marrying age with his mother before they left. His father had mentioned the names of a few girls that were eligible and that is where Shang had heard her name. Her father was an honoured general and good friend of his father's; of course they would have been considered an eligible match. All preparations or thoughts of engagement and marriage had been put on hold though when the huns had breached the Great Wall.

Shang laughed. He might have married this woman.

She looked up when he laughed. Shang could see the fear in her eyes. Of course she was scared. He was supposed to execute her. He noticed a tear rolling silently down her cheek and absent mindedly raised a hand to gently wipe it away. The feeling of fireworks shooting down his arm was back.

"Well, I guess we better get going." He said, trying to ignore the rising heat in his stomach.

She looked stunned. "You are not going to kill me?" she said.

"Hardly," he replied, smiling at her. "My father and your father are friends. My father has you on the list of eligible brides for me." Why did he say that? Idiocy? Hopefulness?

Her eyebrows shot up. If she had known marriage to a walking god was a possibility she certainly would have memorized the final admonition.

Their gazes met and held. Shang could not resist reaching up to tuck her hair gently behind her ear. Mulan averted her gaze downwards and blushed. She so badly wanted to touch him, but it was hard to turn your back on your upbringing. Even though nothing had happened, that they shared a room last night was already scandalous.

Shang gently and reluctantly withdrew his hand. What was he doing? They were not betrothed. Not yet anyway.

I'll go get some breakfast while you get ready," he said, grabbing and donning a shirt as he left the room.

* * *

Mulan blinked as Shang walked away. She couldn't believe it. In her wildest dreams she had not foreseen this outcome. Maybe there was a future for her after this war after all. Mushu slithered out from beneath the bed.

"What are you doing!" Mushu yelled. "You have a few drinks and all of a sudden you are sleeping in your captain's room?"

"He must have brought me here. I remember passing out right in front of him last night." Mulan said, the colour coming to her cheeks again. "I am surprised he didn't freak out more when he realized I was a girl. I thought he would come after me right then."

"I think you have to be worried more about when this war is finished. He was giving you the eye!" Mushu laughed as he passed Mulan her hair tie.

"Mushu! You hid my hair tie!" she exclaimed taking it back from him and hurriedly pulling her hair back.

"Of course! What are guardians for!" Mushu smiled, holding his arms expansively. "I heard your father praying that General Li would express a wish for you and Shang's betrothal before the war began. Your father met Shang when he toured the academy last year."

"You see," Mushu winked at her, "I serve all the members of the Fa family."

I was inspired to write this after reading some older Mulan fic. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8 Theme 95 and 58

Another Over the Great Wall snippet. I promise that one day I will string the story together! I know that a lot of readers want things to be Shang/Mulan all the way, but for the strength of the story there needs to be some character development and one has to better understand the relationships forming. Who knows, maybe some of you like a fresh take.

Well, my personal challenge is trying to keep this story as the most recently updated at all times. Now you guys know how you can get me to update my story :P

P.S. Levy120 has had a good go (and possibly a successful one) at blowing me away in one theme. Are there any other contenders? Let your words do the talking

* * *

Theme 95: Acceptance

Shang watched his wife from his seat in the audience. Dinner had already been served at the banquet and now the entertainment had begun.

Mameha was truly captivating. It was no surprise to anyone who saw her dance why she was considered a legend.

Shang studied his rice wine, swirling the liquid in his cup. He looked up and saw Mameha finish a spectacular leap and flourish two fans from inside her sleeve. The music slowed and she began an enticing dance.

Shang laughed at the men who were all being allured by his wife. They could only look. He alone got to touch.

He met Mameha's eyes as she looked for him. He gave her a smile which she returned like a pleased cat as she continued her dance.

He had allowed her to continue to dance in public after they were married because he knew that it made her happy. She flourished under the admiration of the Imperial court.

It didn't hurt Shang thought that she had rewarded his leniency by giving some truly spectacular private displays.

Shang continued to swirl his rice wine. He still frequently felt gripped by raw grief and guilt over Mulan's death. Initially he had drowned himself in drink, anything to numb the pain. There were times that he had thought about ending his life, tempted by the thought of joining her, seeing her once again.

But that was not what she would have wanted. It was not what Cail wanted, not what her family wanted, not what the empire wanted and frankly he would be surprised if Mameha would have allowed it. She was the kind who would bring him back somehow just so she could kill him again.

The emperor was wise Shang thought for putting him in this match. Mameha would have been skilled in the military if her handling of him was any indication. She was proud, but beneath that dignified exterior was a loyal and fierce heart. When they were married she had immediately taken up the task of up-righting his life or rather bringing him back to life.

She warmed him at night and stood by him during the day. She listened and coaxed when he felt overcome while still challenging him to be what he had been before. All this while still maintaining her reputation as the premier dancer in the palace. Shang had never been interested in dance before. He had appreciated its beauty and discipline, sure, but he hadn't known much about it.

It had been one of the unexpected pleasures that came with his new wife. He would wake early, drill himself in martial arts and then quietly sneak back into the house so that he could watch his wife go through her own early morning practice. It was soothing for his restless soul to watch his wife practice. Even when not on stage she was graceful, always in control. She could display great emotion in her dance and still not lose form or balance.

He did not tell her that he watched her practice for he knew she would never be so free if she felt like someone was there. It was a gift she gave him unknowingly.

She had been very generous to him in general.

He still remembered when he first introduced her to the Fa family. He had taken up the mantel of son to them. He had no parents and they now had no child. It had felt a natural fit and Shang was glad to have family again. Mameha and he were both orphans. He did not have to provide much materially at all for the Fas, it was more the company for both of them. A part of healing; sharing time with those who had known Mulan and who cherished her memory.

He had not spoken to Mameha about how to act with Mulan's family. They had only been married for a week at the time and he did not wish to patronize her. He wasn't even sure about introducing her to the Fa's, it was hard to describe exactly how he felt about the prospect, but the Fa family had insisted, they wanted Shang to remain in their lives and wanted to meet his bride, expecting to treat her like a daughter-in-law.

Upon their arrival that cool autumn day Shang had introduced her and she had humbly accepted their welcome. They had only been married for a week but Shang wanted to take her by the shoulders and demand what she had done with his wife. He had never seen Mameha humble before, she typically had the air of royalty, but for that entire day she had been docile as a kitten. She only spoke when spoken too and was the picture of graciousness.

At the end of the evening Fa Zhou and Fa Li had taken him aside and told him that they would like him to bring Mameha with him often, which spoke volumes to Shang of their first impression.

They had ridden back to the Li estate in relative quiet.

When they had dismounted and were walking back to the house Shang found his voice. He quietly grasped Mameha's hand, tracing gentle circles with his thumb.

"Thank you Mameha, today was very important to me."

Mameha looked at him. She knew Shang was a man of few words at times. It made the words he said that much more meaningful. "They are from what I gather my in-laws Shang, of course I must show them respect."

"You know what I mean Mameha. They still miss their daughter deeply. You did not press them. I really appreciate that."

"They miss a daughter that you still miss deeply," Mameha said, gently cupping his face with her free hand.

Shang felt the familiar waves of grief and guilt wash over him. "It is my fault that she is not here."

He felt her hand come away from his face and definitely felt the slap as it returned. He had looked up at her in shock, rubbing his cheek.

"You can be sad Li Shang. You can be upset, you can be angry. You can throw things, you can have temper tantrums and you can cry," she said the last part quietly. "You can drink as long as you don't kill yourself, you can work your troops harder...but you will not believe yourself responsible for her death. The military is hard and it is cruel. I should know my father was in your father's regiment," she paused for a shaky breath. "One of my best friends did not return in this past war. But that is the nature of the military. She was a soldier Shang, she knew her duty. She died an honourable soldier's death...and it was not your fault," her gaze fierce, her hand returning to his face.

Shang took in what she said. It would be a long time before Shang felt he was not responsible for her death, he knew the feeling would never truly go away. But Mameha was right; he had to separate it from his grief. Mulan had been a soldier in all she had done and she died in service to her country. It was just normally a comrade that died, not one's fiancée Shang though bitterly.

Mameha whispered to him, "I know that this will take time Shang, no one expects you not to be hurting right now. Least of all me." Shang took in her elegant features. He didn't know what he had done to deserve a wife like her. One who did not lash out in jealousy or in petty behaviour at the hold that Mulan still had on Shang's heart.

"It is hard not to be consumed by it. I'm lucky to have you Mameha, you are my rock in a raging river." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

She gave a small laugh and stepped in to hug him. "You are my rock too Li Shang." They stood there a moment in the garden.

Shang pulled back suddenly, "Mameha who was the friend you lost in this past campaign?" Shang wracked his brains; they had not lost that many soldiers.

"Luo Shan. Cail said he is now serving Mongolia. I don't expect I will get to see him again."

* * *

Theme: 58 Heartfelt Apology

Shang felt like ice was poured down his back. If there was anyone responsible for Mulan's death it was Shan. He was the last one to be seen with her. In fact he may have even given information that led to her capture. Mameha felt his posture go tense and looked up at him in confusion.

"What is wrong Shang?"

"How well did you know Shan?"

"We were childhood friends. I might have married him but once I became a well known dancer my father got higher in the military he felt Shan was beneath my status. Shan was an orphan brought back from Persia, the son of a Persian woman and a Chinese man who no one knows. Cail brought him back from Persia when he was very young, sponsored him through the academy and had him raised by the servants on his estate. My father and Cail were good friends so I saw him often and we got along really well. As we got older we both thought of marriage, but then before I knew it I was engaged to you, then you were engaged to Mulan. Then there was a war and now we are here and it is you and I who are together." Shang looked like he was about to break something, his handsome features turned to stone.

"What is it Shang?" Mameha asked.

Shang turned to her. "Why was your hymen broken?" He had been surprised on their wedding night that there had been no resistance. He had been willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, she was a professional dancer and he had heard woman could lose it in physical activity, but now hearing of her familiarity with Shan he was not so sure. He had chalked Mameha's lack of anxiety up to the fact that she never seemed anxious about anything.

Mameha's cheeks flushed, and her look was venom, "Li Shang how dare you!" She stuttered for a moment, "I'm..I'm a dancer! It happens! I cannot believe you would insinuate such a thing." Her hand flashed and Shang felt the sting of her slap again. She turned her back on him and began to march to the house. Shang felt shame wash over him.

Shang caught up to her and stood in front of her, taking her shoulders as she tried to brush past him. "Mameha I'm sorry, he attempted to assault Mulan on our last campaign. I leapt to conclusion and stupidity let my mouth move ahead of my brain."

Mameha glared at him and muttered something under her breath.

"What?" Shang asked her.

She looked at him her eyes flashing "Probably Shan was only trying to get revenge on you since your father was such a dick to him."

Shang could not have been more shocked had she punched him in the stomach.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his temper rising.

"When your father approached mine about our potential engagement, Cail intervened and told your father that it was his wish that Shan and I would be engaged since we were good friends. He asked your father to choose someone else. Your father said he would not change his mind on account of a filthy half breed." Shang's eyebrows shot up, Cail had not mentioned this at all to him, but then Cail was a friend of both his father and Mameha's.

"Your father was also cruel to Shan in the academy." Mameha continued, "that is why he initially careered as an assassin for the imperial army. That way he could be trained by someone who was not always slurring him and favouring other boys." Shang knew better than to open his mouth. He had worked exceptionally hard and done very well in the academy, but he was not blind to the nepotism that many men including his father had shown their sons. No small wonder if Shan had lashed out in some way thought Shang, though he was still angry that he had attempted to involve Mulan.

He was brought back to the present by Mameha drawing in a shuddering breath and reaching for his hand. "I now have to go to the temple and pray for forgiveness. I am so sorry Shang. That was very wrong of me to speak of your father so." There were tears forming in her eyes.

Shang let her take his hand but then pulled her into an embrace instead. "No, I was wrong to be so rude to you. I let my temper and emotions take control of me and lashed out."

He slowly leaned down and gently teased her lips apart with his, seeking to soothe her. She returned the kiss, slowly at first and then with more passion. When they broke apart she put her head on his chest.

"I will come with you to the temple and pray," Shang said resting his head on hers. "I need to calm myself and ask forgiveness as well."

* * *

Well, this chapter wasn't what I planned to write. Also came out a little bit more intense than planned. Hmmmm. Is Mameha lying?

Don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9 Themes 27 91 37 18 74 100

Okay.

Pauses for effect.

I have finished Over the Great Wall.

Pauses for more effect.

Now you just have to read it (points below).

_Please note_ that I've jumped the story to about a year later.

* * *

Theme 27: Lost and Found

Shang and Cail followed Bao's secretary through the stone fortress.

They went down many hallways decorated with Mongolian artwork and beautiful furs. It was not as opulent as the Imperial palace, but the tasteful decor still spoke of the wealth and prosperity that the nation enjoyed under Bao's rule.

Mongolia at this point did not operate in the same way that China did. Mongolia was still fairly tribal; it was just that most of the tribes submitted to the large one that Bao led. Things were changing though. An era of peace was beckoning.

As they proceeded down the corridor an uproar of cheers and hollers became audible. The secretary beckoned them to follow and they continued, the noise of rowdy crowd rising in crescendo. Soon they came upon an open air courtyard in the centre of the fortress.

Stadium like seating rose on two sides of a fighting platform. The crowd was hushing now as two figures swung up on the platform.

Shang and Cail looked at each other and then followed the secretary still beckoning them onwards. As they drew nearer they could see that the figures were slighter than they expected. In fact one was very slight.

They drew nearer and Shang felt his pulse ringing in his ears.

Mulan and Shan circled each other wearily. It would be easy to be caught up in the energy of the crowd and lunge for each other, but they were getting closer in skill, and any unguarded moment could cost the fight.

Mulan drew her slim sword and Shan drew his.

Having the same teacher if anything made this more difficult. What would Li Mu Bai have taught each of them? Would he have taught them the same things or played to their strengths?

Shan somehow was able to make his entire self a weapon. He was lean and agile but strong, and incredibly fast. He been trained to kill quickly and swiftly and knew most of the pressure points.

Mulan was fast and agile as well but incredibly unpredictable. Not only that but under Li Mu Bai's tutelage she had become quite an acrobat. This with her ability to predict and surprise made her a fresh fight every time. Shan knew he had more experience but then again so had Shan Yu.

They circled each other for another minute. Shan was the first to attack. He lunged forward, seeking her side and then changed direction and swung for her leg.

Mulan leapt clean over him and swiped downwards. He saw her momentary crouch for the leap and instinctively flattened himself and defended his back. Their swords clanged and he spun as she landed behind him. Soon their swords were blurs as they parried back and forth, both forced to take turns coming forwarding and yielding under the onslaught.

Soon Mulan ducked and swiped Shan's feet with her leg.

He caught himself on one arm and swung his legs under hers as she was attempting to resume standing. She landed on her back and then quickly threw her feet over her head in a backwards somersault narrowly avoiding his blade. She did not get up immediately though and managed to kick his wrist while balancing on her shoulder blades.

It weakened his grip and she quickly sprang up and elbowed him forcefully in the ribs, knocking him back while delivering a firm chop on his already weakened grip. It was enough.

His sword fell and she quickly snatched it from the air.

He quickly fell back, keenly aware that she had two blades while he now had none. Someone threw up a staff and he caught it.

Soon they were parrying back and forth, the staff deftly deflecting both blades. Their eyes met and Shang could see that she was fatiguing. She had not been back in training that long after having the twins and did not have his stamina.

Perhaps that is why she took the risk and quickly deflecting the staff she leapt against his legs, knocking him over. Shan was caught off guard, usually your opponent did not leap at you so!

She quickly flicked the staff from his grasp and standing put the point of her own blade at his chest, signifying her victory.

The audience roared their approval of their queen's prowess. Mulan sheathed her blade and offered Shan the handle of his sword with one hand and held out her other hand to help him up.

He grasped her hand and rose to his feet, giving her a quick one armed hug as he sheathed his sword with the other. Their eyes met again and Mulan gave him a smug smirk before turning to leave the platform.

Shan watched her retreating back and turned, surprised to find Bao's secretary behind him.

"Mister Luo, I humbly request your abilities in translating Chinese."

"I will help. I just need to see to that someone trustworthy will stay with the queen."

* * *

Cail grabbed Shang's arm.

"You will see her later Shang, you don't know if you will get in trouble for approaching her right now."

"Cail she's..."

They broke off when Bao's secretary approached again.

"Gentlemen, this is Luo Shan. He is fluent in both Mongolian and Chinese and can translate for us." The secretary said as he gestured Shan forward.

There was silence for a moment. The two parties regarded each other in shock.

Shang lunged forward and punched Shan in the stomach. Cail tried to grab Shang but Shang had already tackled Shan to the ground.

Shan quickly worked with his elbows and knees to throw Shang off himself. The secretary and Cail tried to get between the two, but soon realized it would be like a lamb walking between two wolves.

"I will kill you Shan," Shang grated out dealing out blows that Shan's arms ached from deflecting. Shan much preferred fighting Mulan to this.

"For what Li Shang? I've helped create peace for our country and kept a certain magnolia blossom safe."

The two lunged at each other again and were soon wrestling each other to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Bao bellowed. The two stopped their fighting and Shan quickly knelt, head down and palm to floor. Shang had no choice but to bow as well.

"You mind telling me why you two are fighting like two hounds over a rabbit? Who started this?"

The secretary trembling behind them quietly said, "It was the general, sir. Mister Luo merely defended himself."

"What grounds do you have for attacking my wife's bodyguard," Bao said, his voice dangerously low. "If it weren't for your rank general I would have you in prison faster than you could blink."

Shang started. Wife's bodyguard? Shan had mentioned keeping a magnolia blossom safe. Shang could slowly feel his vision going red.

"Bao what is going on?" Shang looked up now. He would ride half way around the world to hear that voice again.

He found himself looking into Mulan's wide eyes. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Her hair was pulled back into a loose braid that now reached her waist. Her cheek bones were slightly more pronounced, her lips a touch fuller. Shang had thought she had already reached womanhood but it seemed she had blossomed again. She was still very lean but her curves were more pronounced. She wore a sleeveless white shirt that contrasted with her tanned skin, over black pants. Shang could see her toned and muscular arms as well as the dragons that were tattooed around them. They marked her for who she was now. The queen of Mongolia and Bao's wife.

They could not pull their eyes from each other. The year of separation had brought so much agony. Both felt they could drink in the sight of the other forever. Shang almost felt on the verge of tears, so relieved that she was alive and well.

"Mulan," Bao said breaking the silence, "Please go and see Bayermaa. She said the twins need you."

Mulan glanced up at Bao and with a quick glance at Shang she spun on her heel and retreated into the fortress. Shan rose and followed her at Bao's gesture.

Shang watched her go. Twins? No wonder she looked different. She was a mother.

"What was it that you came here for General?" Bao asked.

* * *

Theme 91: Answers

Mulan gently rocked and fed Zhen. Seeing Shang again she could recognize so many of his features in her infant son. Her mind was still in turmoil.

Shan was sitting across holding Xia. He was quietly rocking her in his arms as her eyes slowly closed. She had already been fed. Mulan felt her throat constrict as she took in the poignant scene. It still blew her mind that Shan could be so loving with the twins; treating them no differently than if he had been their father. Mulan had always expected that he would be distant with them, as Shang was their father, but that was never the case and from the first day he had loved them dearly as if they were his own. They might as well be his own Mulan thought, Shan had been at her side through her entire pregnancy and at their birth. Bodyguards rarely got a break, Mulan laughed to herself.

"What's going to happen now Mulan?" Shan asked, breaking her reverie. "You have to tell Shang what happened." He was standing now and carrying Xia to her crib. "He knows now that you are here."

Mulan looked down and Shan came and sat beside her. "I have no idea what to say to him, I must have hurt him so."

"He has remarried," Shan said. Mulan's head snapped up and she instantly regretted it as the twinge travelled down her neck.

"The emperor had him engaged and married to Su Mameha when he returned from the campaign." Shan said, now he was the one looking down.

"I don't even know who that is," Mulan muttered as she passed Zhen to Shan and straightened her shirt.

"She is a reknowned dancer in the Imperial city. Very fierce." Shan said wistfully.

"You know her?" Mulan asked as she leant against Shan's shoulder as he began to rock Zhen back and forth.

"We almost got married," Shan said. "We were best friends growing up and she was my first." Shan immediately stuttered, "my first...dance partner! Yah she was the first girl I danced with at a banquet."

Mulan took her head off Shan's shoulder and held a hand to her mouth stifling a girlish giggle. Shan quickly got up and carried Zhen to his cradle, not meeting Mulan's eyes.

Mulan burst out laughing. "I don't think you meant to say first dance partner," she laughed. "I think you meant first first...Like Shang was my first."

"You can't tell anyone!" Shan said sitting beside her, "Mameha would be in so much trouble. We thought it wouldn't matter since we thought we were going to get married anyway."

Mulan was still laughing "Was it any good?" she asked. Shan raised an eyebrow at her and she raised an eyebrow back. "Oh come on Shan, we are friends, you can tell me."

"Was your first time any good?" Shan asked back, "you have a lot to show for it," he said gesturing to where the twins were sleeping."

"I'll only tell if you tell," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Ok. It was ruddy fantastic. You?"

"Wonderful."

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. They laughed for a solid five minutes and when Mulan was just starting to wipe the tears from her eyes they looked at each other and started laughing again.

"What is so funny?" Bao asked coming in the room.

"Who was your first?" Mulan asked Bao between giggles.

Bao looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She raised an eyebrow back, just as she had done with Shan.

"Naran," Bao answered. Mulan stopped laughing for a moment.

"The same Naran you see now?" she asked. She wasn't stupid; she knew her husband had a lover. It's not like she and Bao were doing anything!

"This may come as a shock to you my sweet, but I have only ever been with you and Naran. I love Naran dearly and you dearly as well."

"Why don't you marry Naran?" Mulan asked. Bao looked at her askance.

"This isn't China; we Mongolians may only have one spouse. Besides, what kind of spouse tells their spouse to get another spouse?" Bao said sitting on the other side of her from Shan.

"The spouse who knows her spouse should honour the love of his life," Mulan said smiling at him. "We are great partners Bao, but that is just it, we are partners not lovers. I would not be offended if you married Naran. In fact I think she would be rathered tickled." Bao just smirked at her and messed up her hair.

"Do you expect you will get another spouse too?" Bao asked teasing her.

"It's the men who get all the spouses, even in China," she said, feigning seriousness and then dramatics, "The most I can hope for is that when Shan agrees to be my lover and you find out you will not run him through with your sword in some ghastly ceremony." Shan and Bao both looked at her and her lip twitched. The three of them all dissolved into laughter.

"I'm not sure we should be having this conversation in front of the children," Bao laughed, gesturing at the still sleeping twins. He stood up and clasped one each of Shan and Mulan's hands. "I will think on what you said Mulan. If I do marry Naran than I will not run Shan through if you two become lovers. You two are everything but now anyway. I will have a problem though if it's you and the general, who I suspect is their father," he said gesturing at the twins again. Mulan and Shan's laughter abruptly stopped.

"I'm not a woman," Bao said, "but I assume the loss of such a handsome boyfriend was worth a few of the tears you shed when you first came here." Mulan eyes had gone wide. Bao engulfed one of her hands in his own. "I accept that you two were engaged before and I don't mind that you keep and raise the twins, but nothing more is to come of it," he said. Mulan's gaze was on her lap and she gave a small nod. Bao raised her chin and kissed her forehead. With that he turned and started to leave the room.

"Oh and by the way, the purpose of the general visiting was to invite me and an entourage to meet the emperor in China. Would you like to come and see your parents again?"

* * *

Theme 37: Mist

Mulan rode Khan out through the morning fog the next day. Last night she had barely slept knowing Shang was so near, but heeding Bao's words she had not acted. She was not so stupid as to anger him, not when he had been so gracious and generous to the twins when she admitted that he was not the father around her fifth month of pregnancy.

Still she felt she needed to clear her head and the brisk spring air was the perfect thing.

She pushed Khan onwards but pulled up when she saw a figure walking down near the ravines. She would have recognized his muscular build anywhere.

Mulan put Khan in a steady trot and rode onwards towards the figure. She knew this was her one chance to talk to him alone. She doubted anyone would see them in the fog.

The figure paused when he saw the mounted rider approaching but soon he recognized the horse and was running to greet her.

Mulan swung off Khan's back and was swept up in Shang's embrace.

* * *

He crushed her to his chest and Mulan didn't mind one bit. She was too busy taking in the scent that was just him and hugging him back.

"I thought you were dead..." she could feel the tears falling through her hair and she looked up, letting some of her own tears fall.

"I didn't know what else to do Shang. How was I to tell you we would not be getting married? Just the idea of it broke my heart."

Shang hugged her to his chest, "I suppose this is why Bao declared peace?"

"Yes, it was our marriage that brought peace. I couldn't help but think, what was the happiness of two people in the face of so many?"

Their eyes met and then Shang's lips descended on hers. The kiss was so searing Mulan felt herself struggling for control. After so long she felt she could so easily be swept away. The same shocks ran through her body now as before. It seemed the same for Shang for the kiss lasted for some time.

When they did come up for air they grasped each other again. It felt so right to be in his arms. Shang held her close and leaned his head on hers. It was a brisk morning but Mulan no longer felt the chill.

There was something she had to tell him though.

"You have a son and a daughter Shang."

Shang looked held her back for a moment looking absolutely stunned.

"They are twins. Zhen and Xia. They were born three months ago. Bao has allowed Shan and I to raise them."

Shang was silent for a moment, before he gently smiled, "I was able to give you a Fa son after all then...and a Fa daughter it seems."

Mulan could not stop the tears that started to course down her cheeks. Shang gently kissed her eyelids and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. For a moment they just rested against each other.

Mulan looked up at Shang, "We cannot be together Shang, I have married and so have you. From this day on we can only be dear friends."

Shang looked deeply into her eyes and continued to gently wipe away her tears.

"Then you are the dearest friend I have ever had Fa Mulan."

She gave him a slightly watery smile and he pulled her in close, "Friends we always shall be," she whispered.

* * *

Theme 18: Love

Bao and Mulan rode to China where they were greeted by the emperor. He graciously thanked Mulan for her actions in the interest of China and declared further honour for her family.

That evening at the banquet Mulan was reunited with her parents again.

Fa Li could only weep and Fa Zhou held his daughter close, overcome with emotion.

"A treasured blossom is one that can bloom again in a strange garden. You will always be in our hearts dear daughter."

Granny Fa meanwhile was talking to Bao, "So what's the view like from up there?"

Later Shang and Mulan broke the news to her family of Zhen and Xia. They were too young to travel to China at this point, instead left in the care of their doting nurse, but the mere news of the heirs to their line sent Fa Li weeping all over again and rendered Fa Zhou speechless. Granny Fa was not so speechless though, "Well, I don't know what they look like exactly but I think we can rest assured they didn't hit any branches falling out of the ugly tree." Bao ended up laughing until there were tears in his eyes.

He told Mulan that they definitely would be coming back to visit her grandmother.

* * *

Theme 74: Midnight

Mulan and Shan fell into step leaving the banquet that night.

"Do you feel better?" he asked her.

"Yes and no, it's kind of bittersweet knowing I won't see everyone again for a while. It's not exactly a one day jaunt to come here."

"You know I will make the ride with you anytime you wish." Mulan smiled and took Shan's hand as they continued on down the hall.

He led her to a balcony overlooking the emperor's gardens. "Did you mean what you said to Bao?" he asked her.

"I have said a lot of things to Bao. What exactly are you talking about?" she said, toying with him.

"I think you know what I mean," he said stepping closer. Mulan's smile faded and she felt heat rise in her body. They were standing close, his gaze intense. Her pulse rose and she wondered if she had always thought him this handsome, his features illuminated in the moonlight.

"Kiss me, then we will know." She answered.

They had sparred so many times before, but the swift movement of him grabbing her and swiftly placing his lips on hers still caught her by surprise.

Mulan felt her hands climbing up his arms and around his neck as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Mulan felt like fire was travelling up and down her body and wantonly pressed closer.

When it ended both of them were breathing faster. They had so long denied their true feelings for each other, that now on the brink Mulan felt excited like she hadn't in a long time. The feeling was mirrored in his eyes much to her delight.

Mulan smiled and put her hands in Shan's.

"Well," she said. "I guess that answers that."

* * *

_

* * *

_

Theme 100: Endings

__

_Epilogue_

That summer Bao married Naran in a small private ceremony with their close family and friends.

Two days later he granted Mulan and Shan a small wedding as well. Mulan and Bao never made their second marriages public, but those close to them knew that Bao's only female advisor and that Mulan's bodyguard were much closer to them than appeared.

Naran produced many heirs to the Mogolian throne and within two years of their marriage Mulan bore Shan an exceptionally pretty daughter they named Jia. Together they raised Zhen, Xia and Luo Jia amidst Mulan's duties as queen.

When they were old enough, Fa Zhen and Fa Xia often rode between Mongolia and China visiting their parents in Mongolia and their grandparents in China. They would also visit their Uncle Shang and Aunty Mameha where they studied in martial arts and dance. As Shang and Mameha had only sons, Xia followed in Mameha's footsteps and became an accomplished and sought after dancer. Fa Zhen joined the military academy with Shang and Mameha's sons Mao and Deng.

When Jia was 16 her parents decided she was old enough to ride in the care of Zhen and Mao to China to visit her grandparents and great grandmother.

Needless to say Mulan, Shan, Shang and Mameha had no objections when Mao proposed to Jia two weeks after their safe arrival.

At the wedding Shang, Shan, Mulan and Mameha shared a table as they did at most of the imperial banquets.

"Well at least Mao didn't fall in love with Xia," Shang said. "I would not have wanted to be the one to break it to him that he had fallen in love with his half sister."

They heard a platter drop behind them. "What?" Zhen said. They all turned to face him.

"Uncle Shang is your biological father dear," Mulan said taking his hand. "It's a long story."

"Xia and I always argued about that," Zhen said thoughtfully. "I kind of guessed based on our looks. I think Xia has just been in denial though."

"Why do you say that?" Shang asked.

"Well, didn't you notice she has a crush on Deng?" Zhen asked.

All four parental heads swivelled to the dance floor where Xia and Deng were dancing perhaps a little amorously.

"Now," Zhen said "that is a little awkward."

"You are right about that," Shan said.

"I don't want to be the one to tell them," Shang said.

"Neither do I," said Mameha

"Nope," Mulan said.

They all looked at Zhen.

"Don't look at me." he said starting to back away.

"Zhen as the father who raised you I order you to go and tell your sister." Shan said, taking a sip of his wine.

"Zhen as your biological father I second your other father's words," Shang said.

"Zhen as your beloved aunty I humbly request you break the news to them gently" Mameha said.

Zhen looked to his mother with faint hope.

"Zhen, I'm your mother in every way," Mulan said sweetly, "but I'm also the Queen of Mongolia, now move it!"

They watched as Zhen slowly edged out onto the dance floor.

"You know," said Mulan as they watched Xia start hitting Zhen, then turn and start yelling at Deng before beginning to hit him too. "This queen things has some benefits."

The parents turned to watch Mao and Jia as they continued to dance oblivious to the woes of their siblings, wrapped in newly wed bliss.

"Now did any of us see that coming in any way?" Shan asked, "Like come on, their kids are going to be like all four of us in one little person."

"Wait a minute," Mameha replied, "are you saying we are going to be grandparents?"

There was silence around the table.

The End


	10. Chapter 10 Themes 36 and 33

In response to a request I'm writing some additional segments for O t G W.

I'm like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Bao Li Na hit the nail on the head with her review as to why I chose the ending I did (it was controversial I know). Once my school work slows down a bit I'm going to be embarking on a new fanfic and will polish up OtGW and arrange appropriate chapters in the story. In the meantime I would it if people would leave a review. We all know we like to read fanfic and that it's easier not to leave a review, but it's hard for the author to respond or adapt without any feedback and the reviews are appreciated.

P.S. I've jotted down a debrief after finishing Over the Great Wall that explains why I chose/wrote the ending I did. If people care to read it I can send it to you or post it.

Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

Theme 36: Dreamer

Mulan shut the door behind Shang as they entered the nursery. Shan was keeping watch outside. He would slip inside if he saw Bao coming so that Mulan would not appear to be unescorted with Shang. They had already sent the nurse to get her breakfast.

She gently took Shang's hand and led him over to the large crib the twins shared. She quietly peeked over the side and gestured for Shang to do the same. Both of the twins were sleeping.

She heard Shang's sharp intake of breath, looking over saw the unshed tears in his eyes. He was seeing his children for the first time. He placed an unsteady hand in hers which she squeezed reassuringly.

"Do you want to hold them?" she asked. He mutely nodded. She leaned down and picked up Xia from where she was lying close to her brother. "They like being together," Mulan laughed. "They fuss if the other one goes too far away."

She gently placed Xia in Shang's arms. He cradled her gently, mindful to support her head. Mulan could feel emotion sweep over her. She again felt like she would be pulled away, like someone fighting to keep hold of the shore. How could it be that Shang would not see them grow? How could it be that they would not be raising these two precious souls together?

As if sensing her thoughts Shang quietly said, "It seems like we should be doing this at my home in China, with you as my wife."

Mulan swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "I wish it could be Shang," she said quietly. She took Xia back from Shang and quietly picked up Zhen.

"How did you pick their names?" he asked.

"I had a dream that I was at my parents place when they were born and that you were anxiously pacing outside. You came in after they were born and named them."

She gently placed Zhen in Shang's arms, "Thus Fa Zhen and Fa Xia."

"Were we married?" Shang asked.

"Yes," Mulan answered softly. "In all my dreams we are married or are soon to be, like when we parted..." she broke of with a shaky breath. Though a year had passed she could still feel so raw emotionally when she thought of the past and what could have been.

Shang gently lowered Zhen back down beside his sister again. Turning towards Mulan he gently raised a hand and traced it along her jaw to her chin which he tilted softly so they were looking each other in the eye.

"In all my dreams we are married too," he said.

Mulan could not stifle the sob that came from her and Shang in a moment had her wrapped in a crushing embrace as she cried.

"In all my dreams," Shang said, "you are by my side, telling me what to do and how to live my life to make it better."

"What did I say in your dreams when you married Mameha?" Mulan asked, her face still pressed to his chest.

"I told you that I didn't want to. You said that I would be wasting the ability to make one woman feel loved and treasured above all others." Shang whispered into her hair. "When I told you that I had put my all into making you feel treasured and loved above all others and that I only wanted you, you told me that I had to find the strength to start again."

Mulan laughed and looked up into his face "So basically you carry the wisest and kindest version of me in your head."

"No, I carry the only version of you in my head." He said hugging her tightly. They stood for a moment, happy to be together once more. Shang spoke suddenly,

"I guess I was wrong about Shan. From what I gather he has been your best friend since coming here and treated you really well. I'll have to get the death warrant for him called off."

Mulan pulled back suddenly "Death warrant?"

"We thought he gave the information of your whereabouts to Bao leading to your capture, which would make him a traitor subject to execution, but I'm starting to doubt that he did. He seems to care about you too much. Bao also told me that Shan was instrumental in negotiating peace."

"Yes," she replied quietly. "I owe Shan more that I could ever repay. Bao has never spoken of how his scouts found out about me and the men I was with. I will ask him though as I have no doubt that it wasn't Shan."

"Mameha was really angry with me when the warrant was issued. She told me I could sleep on the floor for a year if anything happened to him."

"Shan was the one who told me of your marriage. He was the one who knew of Mameha."

Shang looked down at Mulan and she softly bit her lip.

Shang shrugged. "I suppose what's done is done. Either way, I do not want to know. I'm happy in my ignorance. Ironic though."

"Yes," Mulan replied, glad that Shang was not going to press the issue.

Shang smiled and slowly letting go of her looked down at the twins again. "They are beautiful, like their mother."

"And handsome and smart like their father," she said taking his arm.

"If they have half of your smarts they will be brighter than most," Shang replied. He sighed in a melancholy way, "I wish I was at your side when you were pregnant and when they were born. I should have been. Were you alone?" The intensity of his gaze made Mulan's heart flutter.

"Shan got to deal with the hysterics and all the rest." Mulan said, "He has given me support when I needed it and done his share of baby soothing."

Mulan took Shang's hand as she leant her head against his arm, "I will be nice to Mameha if you will be nice to Shan. I want to see you when Bao and I come to China. I know it will hurt, but I feel as if I never see you again it will hurt more. Even here and now I feel peace that I've not known for a long time."

"At the same time as feeling a heaviness in your chest that leaves you short of breath?" Shang asked. She nodded. In that moment they knew they felt the same.

They turned to each other. Shang gently caressed her face and leant down to kiss her. He gently parted her lips and Mulan snaked her arms around his neck. His hands ran down her sides before settling against her back, bringing her close to him. For a moment there was only them in the world, the passion ignited, the desire crushing. Both knew they were holding the love of their life in that moment. They could learn to love others, but never again would they experience the unanimous desire and adoration they held for each other.

When their lips slowly broke apart, Mulan did not release Shang and he did not release her. Their love for one another was enhanced physically, but it was so much more than that.

They stood a moment, foreheads resting against each other. Shang gently kissed one of her cheeks and then the other and then softly kissed her mouth again. Mulan closed her eyes, submitting to him. She wished she could always feel this free.

They slowly let go of each other. Mulan was sure she had never done something so slowly in her life. She was sure that she had never done anything as hard either. She would fight Shan-Yu a hundred times if it meant she would not have to do this.

"You should go," she whispered. "Bao will start looking for me soon."

"I could always kill him," Shang said, "one word and I will."

Mulan gave a small smile. "If it was any other man I would encourage you, but Bao is this nation's one true hope for peace. He is strong enough the other tribes fear him, yet compassionate enough to be a wise leader."

Shang looked her in the eyes, his gaze steady. "I do not think I knew what selfless really meant until I met you Mulan."

Mulan smiled weakly. Selfless she may be, but her heart was lying in pieces.

Shang gently reached down and cupped each of the children's faces once more before slowly walking away. "I have no doubt they will be amazing under your and Shan's tutelage. I hope I will get the chance to see them as they grow."

"I will send them to see you when they are older," Mulan said, "If it's alright with you and Mameha."

"Of course it will be. I can also escort them to their grandparents. Are you coming back to China with Bao in the upcoming weeks? If so I will make sure your parents are in attendance at the banquet. I have kept in touch with them this past year."

Mulan felt weak. Shang always knew how to disarm her it seemed. First his gift of the twins to her lineage, and then his continued vigilance of her family. Mulan felt tears coming to her eyes again.

Shang turned to her and gently raised her face to his. "I will always treat your parents as my own, Mulan, it is the least I can do. Besides," he added, "your grandmother looks forward to my shirtless gardening."

Mulan burst out laughing. At that moment Shan slipped into the room with a hurried quiet knock. "He's heading this way," he said.

Shang kissed Mulan's hand tenderly and quietly slipped past Shan. "I will see you in China," he said as he left.

Shan went to Mulan's side as she hastily wiped her eyes. Shan squeezed her shoulder and handed her a handkerchief which she made efficient use of.

By the time Bao entered Mulan had composed herself and was tending to Zhen who had just woken.

"So, did the General like the twins?" Bao asked, looking into the crib where Xia still lay sleeping.

Mulan was silent as she continued to quietly soothe Zhen. Bao looked at her and came and sat beside her.

"I'm not surprised that you showed him the twins Mulan. I would have been surprised if you didn't...I must say I'm grateful for the poise you have shown through all this. I'm sure it is hard to see him again."

Mulan could only quietly nod, trying not to shed the tears that threatened to leak from her eyes. She looked at Bao as she passed Zhen to Shan. "Why have you let me keep the twins Bao? Why does it not bother you that I'm raising children that aren't your own?"

"Because it makes you happy," Bao said. Mulan's eyes widened, she was completely taken aback.

"You are a fantastic queen Mulan, do not think I'm ever not grateful for that. I figure that since you have held up your end of the deal so incredibly well there was no reason for me to cause you grief beyond what I already have. Besides, I like the twins, I think they are going to grow into great people," Bao said, gently taking her hand. Mulan was stunned by his honesty and the compliment.

He gently tucked some stray stands of hair behind her ear. "The kingdom just thinks you have taken a liking to two wards of the palace in lieu of our first child being stillborn. Thus they understand that I will soon be choosing another woman to bare heirs to the throne and that you will be fulfilling your motherly instincts with your two adoptees."

Mulan laughed, "What if the twins look a lot like me and the people suspect?"

Bao just hugged her to his side and chuckled, "We are the king and queen, what we say becomes the truth," he looked her in the eye, "a definite perk of the job."

Mulan smiled at Bao, but a question came to her mind.

"Bao, who told you the location of the scouts and I the night I was captured? You must have been tipped off since the scouts and I were disguised as a family."

"Some scrawny old man named Chi Fu. It wasn't very hard to intimidate him."

Mulan choked and she saw the surprise etched on Shan's face as he approached them, after returning Zhen to the crib.

"Do you know him?" Bao asked.

"The worm only tried to poison Mulan previously," Shan said as he drew near. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to make him watch me burn all his self-portraits and tax collecting awards and then I'm going to drag him for ten li behind a horse."

"Bao, can I tell General Li before he leaves?" Mulan asked. "The General said that Shan was their main suspect at this point, he has to know the truth."

"He thought I gave information!" Shan broke in. Mulan levelled her gaze at him. "If I'm nice to Mameha he will be nice to you Shan. I already told him that I couldn't believe you would do such a thing." With that Mulan got up and darted out of the room.

Bao and Shan watched her go. "I think she likes you," Bao said.

"Yeah well I'll have to get in line." Shan quipped.

"I think you are closer to the front of the line than you think," Bao said, "though that will be the least of your concerns if you don't get yourself in gear and look after your charge."

Catching Bao's hint Shan darted after Mulan.

* * *

Theme 33: Seeing Red

"General Li! Captain Tsaio!" Mulan caught up to Shang in the courtyard where he and Cail were mounting their horses.

"Your highness," Cail quickly bowed. Shang bowed too. When they rose Mulan was rolling her eyes and muttering something about 'bloody protocol'.

"Chi-Fu told Bao. He told Bao about the Chinese army and the location of the scouts and I," she said.

Shang definitely started to see red. It was Chi-Fu's fault this had all happened? It was Chi-Fu's fault that he had lost Mulan and would have to watch his children grow up from afar? At that moment, if Chi Fu were within reach, Shang swore he would have made the body unrecognizable.

His knuckles were white around his sword hilt. Shan arrived at this point.

"Whatever happened to Chi-Fu anyway?" Shan asked.

"He claimed he didn't know it was poisoned wine. That he fled in fear of his life from the wrath of the officers. Basically he got off. The emperor was leery of giving up one of the best administrators in the empire," Cail said.

"I was angry he got off," Shang added, "but I was more upset that you were dead." Mulan felt a twinge of guilt.

"Well, we will see that justice is served now." Cail said mounting his horse.

"Do we actually have to get a formal execution for him or can we just bump him off?" Shang asked Cail, his hand not releasing his sword hilt through the whole exchange.

Mulan stifled a giggle and Shan managed a small grin.

"No, we have to take it to the emperor," Cail said. " We will see to it that justice will be served, my lady." He said with a salute to Mulan.

Shang grasped Mulan's hand, "I will most likely have to leave this to Cail. Otherwise I will throw Chi Fu off a balcony again and then jump after him so I can hold him under water."

Mulan smiled at the memory of Chi Fu's last unplanned departure from a balcony at Shang's hand.

Shang was stoic once more and in low tones said, "I will see you when you and Bao come to China. I feel 10 times lighter knowing that you are alive and well, even though our circumstances leave my heart heavy. At least I can have faith that you are in good hands and that there are those here that care about you." Mulan knew he was referring to Bao and Shan.

Mulan returned the pressure in his grasp, wishing they could do more, but knowing it was impossible under the watch of the guards in the courtyard.

She did take a step closer though and whispered so only he could hear, "I guess we will have to be content to dream," with a final squeeze she released his hand and their gazes held. She felt her chest grow heavy as she took a step back, and felt it grow heavier as she watched Shang whirl his stallion and follow Cail.

If only the people of China knew what she had done for them this time.


	11. Chapter 11 Theme 21

Theme 21: Never Again

Never again.

Never again was he going to pursue a girl.

It was just too humiliating.

He chanced a glance at Mulan who was trying with little success to stifle her giggles. In fact tears of merriment were sliding from her eyes.

"Shang, did you really mean that? You fight good?"

"Of course I didn't mean to say that!" he put his head in his hands. They were sitting on the grass beneath the magnolia tree in her yard. He had raced from the imperial city with the emperor's blessing, but wondered now if the emperor had wasted it on him. He would never manage to get a proposal out, no matter how much as wanted to.

"Shang I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." He looked over at her. She had her head resting on her knees which were tucked up to her chest. A smile still played on her lips. "You act as if you are the only one sitting here who has ever done anything embarrassing."

"Well we can blame Ping's antics on the fact Ping had only been a 'man' for a short time. I'm sure you have done little to embarrass yourself as a woman." He looked up as he finished and was surprised to see that her cheeks had gone scarlet. She wasn't meeting his eyes now.

"You wouldn't even be able to guess how I've embarrassed myself as a woman," she mumbled into her lap. Shang was surprised at how fast the laughter had left her.

"Well," he said nudging her. "You know one of my more embarrassing moments. Fair is fair. You have to tell me one of yours."

She looked up at him. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

He raised a hand solemnly, "I will take it to the grave."

She still would not look at him. "I set the matchmaker on fire."

That was not what he was expecting.

"Did she pick someone who displeased you?" he asked tentatively. Maybe he would have to ask her to marry him while the gates were open and he had one foot in the stirrup of his saddle.

Mulan laughed. Wiping a tear from her eye, she said "Pick someone for me? The matchmaker told me I was a disgrace! It was an accident setting her on fire, and her getting the ink on her face, and the cricket being in her cup." Her laughter died and she put her head face down on her knees again. "It doesn't matter that I saved China, the matchmaker will never pair me with anyone."

Shang suddenly felt very giddy. It was a foreign sensation for him. He really wasn't the giddy sort. However at that moment he felt like he could skip and hop in a way that would rival any small child.

When Mulan looked up she saw his...glee.

"So you are happy that I disgraced myself? Honestly Li Shang." She got up and began to stalk towards her family temple.

"No Mulan, wait," Shang quickly got up to follow her. "Mulan that is not what I meant!"

"Well what you mean?" she turned to face him and then continued on as before, "You're happy that I will die alone?"

"Mulan I was just happy that you would not spend your life with someone else."

"Well you seem to be leaving me with few options!" She turned once more. "I cannot be alone, I cannot be with someone."

He approached her, trying very hard to hide the smile that still threatened to come to his lips. When he met her eyes they were flashing.

"I do not understand you Li Shang," her stance was hauty. All he could think was that he loved the sound of his name on her lips.

"I said not by yourself. Not with someone else," he took in a huge breath, "I said nothing about with me..." he paused, he was drowning now, "Mulan it is my wish that you will be my wife."

Her mouth was now open and her expression incredulous. He raised a hand to gently cup her face. "The emperor gave me his blessing, I still have to talk to your father." He chuckled to himself, "with my usual prose, I feared I would never get the courage to ask, at least not with very good grammar."

Mulan still had not said anything. "If this displeases you Mulan I will leave. I do not want to bring you any unhappiness," Shang said, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She smiled slowly and taking his hand in hers. Looking up she said. "If you leave Shang you will make me very unhappy."

Could this mean...Mulan's smiling face, then her small words, "I will marry you Shang."

He wasn't sure what possessed him, but he leant down and kissed both her cheeks and then kissed her full on the mouth. When he pulled back she was looking at him in surprise. He didn't care. He laughed and hugged her to his chest and after a moment she laughed and hugged him back.

"And I thought you were so serious." she whispered, "I guess I will now get a chance to know the other side of Li Shang, the more playful side."

"I only hope that you like it, that I do little to make a fool of myself."

"I'm sure you will do little to embarrass yourself as a man." He looked down at her impish grin.

"I will do my best not to set anyone on fire," he replied in mock solemnity. Her sucker punch caught him off guard.

It seemed he would do well to remember he would soon be married to a fierce little warrior.

The thought made him feel giddy all over again.


	12. Chapter 12 Theme 85 and 52

Hiya Guys/Gals,

I'm not the type to ask for reviews (I like it when people just choose to review), but I have to admit it's hard to keep up my mojo when I only get one review for a chapter. Please take a moment to jot down the like, hate or love. Constructive criticism is good after I reinflate my writing ego and am able to take it objectively. I'm writing for you guys! Let's see the love! We all know we like to see that somebody has updated!

* * *

Theme 85: Falling

She took his hand.

They were standing in the Tung Shao pass.

The sword Shang had placed had been removed; likely by someone who had thought to take advantage of an unguarded weapon of superlative quality. The helment was nowhere to be seen. Mulan figured the doll had been taken by the wind.

His posture was rigid, his grip crushing, his face a mask somewhere between anger and sorrow. Mulan squeezed his hand, hoping to get him to relax the death grip he was exerting on her own hand.

His grip slackened a little, though Mulan could feel the tension vibrating through his arm still.

She didn't really know what to say. She wasn't surprised the sword was gone. The helmet likely had come off in the wind, leaving the sword unmarked. She wasn't surprised that someone had picked up the weapon, it had been an exceptional blade from what she remembered. Obviously General Li had sought an excellent craftsman to make the sword for his son.

She knew that was probably why Shang was upset. The sword had been the last thing that General Li had given Shang from what he told her. Obviously the thought of it stolen would not sit well with him.

Mulan sighed .She had not wanted to come back, but Shang had insisted. She had a lot of freedom as his wife, but she was still his wife and she was duty-bound to obey him.

"You honoured your father Shang, he could not ask more than that. He would be honoured that you left the sword in his memory."

"I'm not angry on his behalf. I'm angry with myself. I was not thinking clearly. I suppose a part of me wishes I had kept the sword. I would like still to have it." Shang reached up with his other hand and rubbed his temple. "Perhaps it is wrong of me to think that."

"I don't think it is wrong to express regret." She murmured.

"But do you think it is wrong to feel it?" Shang asked; his gaze at her intense.

"No. You want it for it purely for its sentimental value. If you wanted it for its other values that would be wrong," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head, "You always know what to say. When I mourn my father, I'm tempered with the knowledge that without the war I would never have met you. It makes my heart feel less heavy."

Mulan let a small smile grace her lips. Shang was a man of few words, which only made the ones he said more valuable.

"We can have a new sword made, like the one you left here," she said.

"I will get a new sword, but one that is different. This one is gone forever. I will just have to accept that. You can help me design a new one when we return home."

"I suppose I'm one of very few wives that helps their husband with weapon acquisitions," she replied. He gave a small chuckle and kissed the top of her head again.

They stood a moment longer. Slowly Mulan turned to Shang, "I will go ready the horses. Come when you are ready." He squeezed her hand in response before letting go.

Mulan turned to the horses. She took one step, and on the second her foot caught something and she fell on her stomach in the snow.

Shang was beside her in an instant. He gently took her arms and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright Mulan?" his voice revealing his concern.

"I'm fine, I caught my foot on something," she said.

They both looked to where she had tripped and saw the hilt of a sword sticking up from the snow.

* * *

Theme 52: Stirring of the Wind

Shang went fluidly through his sword forms. He tried to keep focus. He tried to push the anger from his mind. The wind whipped at him but he stoically ignored it.

He loved his wife body and soul. With no immediate family, Mulan was everything to him. For the most part loving her was laughably easy. He loved the nuances of her character. Traditional beauties had nothing on his bright eyed nymph. She was caring, intelligent and optimistic.

Usually.

Lately loving her had been a little more difficult. Not that he didn't love her; no he loved her no matter what. But right now the love was more habitual than spontaneous.

Lately she had been moody. Like every woman she was cyclically a little moody but this time the moodiness had come in like a 4 horse carriage and parked at his front door with no sign of leaving. She also was not very receptive of his affection which was unusual. Sometimes she was coy, true, but right now it seemed like the inner fire she typically possessed had dimmed. They had not done much of anything for a while and Shang caught himself wondering how the heck he had survived before marriage.

His tempo increased as he worked more difficult forms. The wind kept him cool enough that he could go longer than if it were hot and humid.

He had tried being nice to her, had successfully suppressed frustration, but was starting to come to his wit's end. He was so confused. She was acting differently, eating more, but perhaps what really worried him was that she seemed confused herself. It was like she wanted to act differently but something kept changing her path.

He stopped his swordplay and noticed her sitting beneath a nearby tree staring at her feet, the wind lifting her hair and blowing it across her face. Absentmindedly she brought it back behind her ear.

He deposited the blade on their weapon rack and started to walk towards her. As he drew nearer she did not even look up, completely lost to her thoughts.

He plopped on the grass beside her and she spun to face him with suprise.

Shang gently took her head with one hand and kissed her eyelids, wishing he knew how to soothe her troubled spirit. Mulan left her eyes closed and let out a gentle sigh, the sound almost lost on the wind. Shang moved closer, effectively shielding her from the breeze. Mulan placed her head on his chest and let him cradle her close.

"What is troubling you?" he whispered.

She was quiet a moment before speaking.

"Shang I don't know how to be a mom."

His eyebrows shot towards his hairline. Could this mean?

"The doctor told me I was pregnant when I went to see him this morning," she whispered, "I just don't know Shang. The prospect of joining the army seems now like nothing compared to this. I feel so uncertain."

Shang could not stop himself from laughing. He pulled her close and kissed her. "You want to know how I feel about this?"

She looked at him, her cheeks flushed from his kiss her eyes open and trusting.

"I feel incredibly happy and incredibly confident that you will be a great mother." He tightened his arm around her shoulders and rested his head on hers.

She chuckled and wrapped an arm around him. "I suppose my mother can tell me a few things."

"I'm sure your grandmother will tell you a lot of things, whether you ask or not," he murmured into her hair. She laughed.

"At least now I know why I've felt so strange lately. Had you noticed that I had been acting strange lately?"

Shang tilted her head up so he could kiss her once more; when they parted he said sweetly, "Not at all darling."

She lightly punched his stomach, "Liar, I swear I've seen you tiptoe as if on eggshells."

He kissed her forehead, "Only to keep you happy my heart. Any good husband knows his priorities."

"Are you nervous about being a father?"

"More excited than nervous."

The wind was slowly dying down. "Do you feel better now?" Shang asked her.

"Yes, I've been reminded that I face this with my best friend."

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

I was reading one of my absolute favourite fics, The Ballad of Li (praying that it will be finished one day) and thought of this little snippet. It is inspired by the Ballad of Li, but is not meant to be a part of that story. Just something I though of after reading it. I'm posting this for fun, I don't know if the theme competition is still on (Chazza fan where are you?).

Shang tenderly cupped the baby boy's head. At the same time Mulan burrowed her head against his chest, completely exhausted. The baby rested in her arms as she rested against Shang.

Shang tenderly kissed his wife's forehead. There were barely words for the relief he felt that she was alright. He had been ecstatic to find out she was pregnant, but at the same time fear gripped him for her safety. The death of his former wife and the memory of their stillborn child had made a familiar feeling of grief wash over him. As if sensing his thoughts, Mulan had gripped one of his hands with one of hers and whispered so only he could hear,

"There is little in life without risk, Shang. Sometimes we must simply have faith that all will be alright in the end."

With those words in mind he softly stroked the new born baby's little shock of hair. Things had ended well indeed.

"It makes things simple that he is a boy." Mulan whispered, not bothering to lift her head from where it was nestled against his chest.

"I think we should try until we get a girl," he murmured into her hair, cupping their son's cheek as the little boy's eyes closed.

Mulan barely stifled a snort. "I think that may be the first time a man uttered those words in this country."

Shang wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her to his chest. "It was you who taught me the value of women. Why should we not try for a girl; that she may be someone's best friend and partner one day?"

"You know we can only influence our children so much Shang? Ultimately they will be who they will be."

"Does this mean you don't want to try for a girl?" he asked her as he kissed her forehead.

"I didn't say that."


	14. Chapter 14

This is another snippet that I wrote purely for my own amusement a few months ago. This one ties into the 'Over the Great Wall' saga.

Mulan sucked in her breath, trying to make the ornate dress she was wearing more comfortable. These banquets were such a hassle Mulan thought to herself for the third time that day.

She looked up and saw an elegant Chinese woman gliding across the floor. Mulan felt her jaw involuntarily clench.

There was no doubt that Mameha was beautiful.

Mulan's palms were getting sweaty and she felt a little bit lightheaded.

Mulan shook her head. It was hardly like Mameha had moved in on her turf. She no longer had any claim to Shang; she had given her claim up when she had decided to become Bao's wife to seal the alliance. She did not regret her decision...unless she thought of Shang. She felt as if there was a weight on her chest when she remembered their embraces, their friendship, and the fire of their passion.

She watched as Shang approached Mameha and gave her a light hug, smiling and tucking a few strand of hair behind her ear. Mulan felt heat rise in her cheeks and her stomach fall. She hated watching him touch Mameha as he had once touched her.

"You look happy." Shan said sarcastically handing her a drink. She took the drink from her second husband graciously and lightly sipped it, hoping to bring her temperature down. Following her gaze Shan sucked in his breath and gave a low whistle. "Ah, the cause of your discontent I imagine."

Mulan turned to him, "Does it hurt Shan? To see her with him?"

"Yeah. Yeah it does." Shan said, taking a sip of his own drink. Mulan appreciated that he was always honest with her. "I imagine though they don't like seeing us together either."

"True," Mulan agreed. Bao came up to them at that point.

"Mulan would you come with me for a minute, I need to introduce you to some people," Bao said, slipping his hand in hers.

"You mean you need a translator for the Chinese dignitaries?" Mulan said with a small smile.

"Well if you insist," Bao said as they started to walk across the room, Shan in their wake.

Mulan's head was starting to spin. Greeting people was exhausting! She had always imagined the life of royalty to be one of leisure, but really it was like running on the inside of a wheel!

"Do you know who that is?" Bao asked Mulan gesturing towards Mameha.

"That is Li Mameha, the General Li Shang's wife," Mulan answered, almost failing to mask the waspish quality that came unbidden to her voice.

Bao looked at her with eyebrows raised. "Should I have her whipped, beaten, or flogged?"

Mulan stifled a giggle with her hand. "I could hardly have any of those things done to her Bao, this situation is not her fault."

"Just offering," Bao said. "Well as a General's wife I must greet her."

Bao, Mulan and Shan approached her.

"Greetings honourable Li Mameha. I'm Bao Gantolm," Bao said in very passable Chinese. Mameha turned to face them and gracefully curtsied to Bao.

Bao gestured to Mulan. "This is my wife Fa Mulan and her bodyguard Luo Shan. Mameha's eyes swiftly sought Shan and then she turned to Mulan. Mulan was just about to offer greetings when Mameha's fist connected with her face.

Mulan was sitting on her and Shan's bed. He gave her a clean cloth in exchange for her bloody one. The new cloth was quickly turning red under the barely staunched flow of Mulan's nosebleed.

"That was very big of you to call off Mameha's execution." Shan said, the corners of his mouth visibly twitching.

"She punched me in the face, she didn't poison my wine," Mulan muttered, her voice a little nasal from the pressure she was exerting on her aching nose. "I had no idea she had such a powerful right hook."

"Me neither," Shan said. "As your bodyguard I am on the lookout for threats though I admit that one caught me off-guard." He gently took the hand Mulan had to her face, shifting her hand and the cloth so he could see her nose. "I don't think it's broken. Luckily you have some reflexes from your time in the military. If you hadn't attempted to lean back your nose certainly would be a different shape right now."

Bao came storming in. "How...How...How dare she! I can't believe she had the nerve to punch the queen in the face!"

"I don't think she was punching the Queen of Mongolia in the face Bao. I think she was punching Mulan who broke my husband's heart and then married my best friend in the face. I can imagine it was not fun dealing with Shang while he thought I was dead or seeing someone you love with someone else." Mulan winced as she bumped her tender nose.

There was a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in," Bao said. The emperor of China peeked his head around the door.

"Are you alright your highness?" he said with a duck of his head to Mulan.

"I'm fine, this will stop in a moment," Mulan said gesturing to her nose. The bleeding was starting to slow.

"I do hope that tonight's event will not damage the relationship between our nations," the emperor said with a tentative look at Mulan and Bao.

"Of course it won't. If it happens again though I might have to reconsider," Mulan said around the handkerchief at her face.

There was another knock at the door and Shang poked his head around.

"Mameha has come to apologize," Shang said with wary look.

"Show her in," Bao answered. Mulan could tell he was still angry.

Mameha entered the room beside Shang with her eyes on the carpet.

"I'm very sorry your highness. I was immature. I realize that your actions have shown great personal sacrifice and I'm very sorry for what I did." Her eyes never lifted from their steady stare at the carpets.

Mulan let her stand a moment and then laughed. The bleeding had finally stopped. "What, you aren't going to take another swing?"

Mameha and Mulan's eyes met. They sized each other up for a moment, before Mameha smiled back. "I think I had the element of surprise the first time. I'm sure if we fought a fair fight I would lose sorely to the woman warrior."


	15. Chapter 15

One-shot! Felt like doing something other than school work.

* * *

Mulan wiped the smudge of food off that had lodged itself beneath her eye. Her young son certainly had aim…

She heard a deep throated chuckle behind her.

"China's heroine, unable to convince her toddler to eat!"

Mulan turned towards her husband with a wicked smile. She saw Shang's look of surprise, the characteristic raise of one brow. His look of surprise though was slowly turning to one of fear.

"Perhaps one of China's finest generals could convince his own son to eat then," Shang looked like he was about to beat it out of there, but his wife's reflexes had not dulled any for spending time with their toddler and he found a quick, firm grip on his wrist, dragging him down to replace her in her seat.

His son looked surprised to see him there. His son's shock mirrored his own. Mulan furnished Shang with a small bowl of mashed vegetables and an infant sized spoon.

"Oh wise father, pray show me how it's done," Mulan whispered in his ear. He didn't have to look at her to know she was about to burst out laughing.

Shang tentatively put some food on the spoon and offered it to Zhen.

Zhen held his little mouth open expectantly, until the spoon was inches from his mouth. Then he shut his mouth firmly and shook his head.

"Are you sure this his favourite flavour?" He asked Mulan. He turned around and saw she was leaning against the wall silently laughing. _Great_, he thought. Next time he was definitely keeping his mouth shut.

He had put the food down in front of Zhen when he turned to her and he turned around just in time to get a glop of it straight in the eye!

He heard a shrill giggle from the little boy and through his clear eye saw his son put his face directly in the bowl and start wallowing around. Mulan's cackles were easily audible now.

He found a cloth pressed in his hands and heard Mulan move towards Zhen. She had a cloth for the boy too.

When he had cleared up his eye he looked up to see that Mulan had removed his son's supper from his face and was taking the food from in front of him.

"I think you have had quite enough young man!" she said with mock severity. Zhen looked up at her with a smile and a giggle. The little boy really was enamored with her.

She put the food down out of his reach and then came around and hugged Shang from behind "Thanks for trying, Baba," she laughed. Shang raised her hands to his mouth and kissed both of them.

"I love you," he whispered. He felt her press her lips to the nook between his neck and his collarbone. He loved those moments where he knew their love was mutual.

"Sometimes I think training soldiers is easier than raising our son," she whispered.

"I know it's easier," he whispered back. He felt her arms tighten around him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around hers.

He loved his family.


End file.
